UN NUEVO LOONATIC
by GaddielRuiz
Summary: EN BLANC TODO PARECE NORMAL HASTA UN DIA QUE DESCUBREN QUE NECESITAN A ALGUIEN MAS Y SERA SORPRENDENTE EL NUEVO RECLUTA
1. Chapter 1

Todo parecía normal, en las últimas semanas solo habían salido de Blanc para presentarse ante el consejo de friling y ante los altos mandos de todos los planetas; claro no fue algo fácil, algunos gobernantes no querían que su seguridad fuera puesta en manos de 6 antropomorfos quienes según ellos habían tenido suerte desde conseguir los poderes hasta derrotar a los villanos, pero Zadavia logro convencerlos para que fueran un apoyo para los planetas uno que no podía fallar y que no necesitara burocracia solo ayudaban a quienes lo necesitaran, pero además de eso nada como para ocupar sus poderes y que fuera realmente necesaria su presencia.

Las primeras semanas todos tuvieron nostalgia de Acmetropolis, todos menos Pato quien solo quería que lo reconocieran como un superhéroe, pero de los demás Rev era el que lo extrañaba mas, ya que dejo a su familia, así que Doc para que dejara de hacerle las mismas preguntas de "¿cómo estará mi familia?, ¿crees que necesiten algo?, ¿Rip se estará portando bien?, ¿cómo les irá en la empresa con el robo amigo?, ¿alguien culpara a Rip de destruir parte de Acmetropolis?, ¿lo estarán aceptando después de lo sucedido con el bioparasito?" y miles de preguntas por el estilo, mejoro los comunicadores gracias al código universal frilengiano, pudiendo así contactar a sus padres en Acmetropolis con los cuales hablaba casi diario, y claro su padre aun no estaban de acuerdo a diferencia de su madre quien después de ver todo lo que había pasado con Optimatus, Duce, y los demás villanos entendió lo importante del trabajo que hacía su hijo

- es un trabajo sin paga, ¿qué vas a ganar con todo esto? - su padre le dijo en una de sus llamadas intentando convencer a su hijo de regresar al ciudad para que fuera parte de empresas Runner; aun cuando la ayuda de Rip era valiosa él quería heredarle a Rev la empresa de la familia, pero después de algunas discusiones con Rev y con su madre, el acepto de no muy buena gana y las platicas solo se centraban con su madre preguntándole si todo estaba bien, si había comido, como estaba Rip y que derrotara a los malos en nombre de la familia Runner.

Pero después de algún tiempo todos comenzaron a olvidarse de él, pero entre mas se olvidaban de su primer hogar ellos se alejaban mas y mas, primero los desayunos sin uno u otro del equipo eran preocupantes, pero después era común no ver a Doc ni a Ace en el comedor después era Pato; quien gracias a ser un caballero real, comía en su habitación, así solo Lexi, Furia y Rev comían juntos intentando no preocuparse por estar alejados así que para sentirse más unidos ellos comenzaron a enseñarle a hablar con claridad a Furia; que aunque había mejorado y sus gruñidos indescifrables eran más claros gracias a Doc para la mayoría de la gente aun eran un poco confusos, así después de algunos meses podía hablar como si lo hubiera hecho desde que era un niño, pero sus palabras casi nunca eran escuchadas por demás miembros del equipo, con lo cual se sentía mal aun cuando Lexi y Rev intentaran levantarle en animo el se encerraba en el gimnasio a practicar para deshacerse de toda esa frustración, porque Lexi también le dio clases de auto control,

- bueno solo cuando fuera necesario - le dijo una vez a Furia; no quería convertirlo en un chico grande que no usara su fuerza. Así siguieron las semanas, que se volvieron meses, con los cuales la situación preocupaba no solo a Lexi también a Zadavia quien era informada por los tres Loonatics que seguían juntos haciéndose preguntar a su jefa si "lo único que mantenía unido a ese equipo eran las batallas" pero su falta de comunicación no solo se mostro en el pequeño planeta si no también en el campo de batalla.

Era un día como cualquiera en el planeta Blanc, Ace estaba entrenando con el simulador de batallas; el cual podía recrear cualquier planeta del universo, Doc estaba en su laboratorio creando cualquier clase de cosas, desde aparatos electrónicos hasta armas, pero últimamente había estado hablando con alguien en privado, la única que sabía de esto era Lexi, que un día con su super-oido escucho la conversación y supo todo lo que estaba planeando y le prometió a Doc jamás decir nada acerca de su plan de "contingencia"; claro esperando que nunca necesitaría aplicarlo, le tuvo que hacer un favor a cambio de su silencio, un nuevo reproductor mp3-5000 como el que había dejado en Acmetropolis y así lo cumplió, con esto lo que normalmente hacia era bailar donde estuvieran Furia y Rev que en ese momento estaban dentro del gimnasio practicando algunos ganchos y golpes de lucha libre; además de ayudar Furia para ser mas rápido, últimamente se había vuelto un poco más lento y necesitaba practicar, Pato cumplía con las ordenes de Piolinus las cuales normalmente eran cosas que lo humillaban como darle un baño, cantar con él y jugar a las escondidas, atrápame si puedes y cosas por el estilo en las cuales siempre resultaba golpeado o ensuciado por cosas pegajosas, así que nadie se espero la señal de alarma de Zadavia, todos dejaron lo que hacían excepto Doc quien estaba platicando con ese personaje extraño con su comunicador y al escuchar la alarma el que estaba del otro lado del comunicador le pregunto emocionado

- ¿al fin podrás decirle sobre mí a los demás? - a lo que el coyote le contesto

- tú sabes que solo es un plan que no quiero ocupar, no quiero saber cómo se pondrían todos si les dijera que estamos en contacto, así que reza por que no sea grave - y cortando la comunicación se levanto de su silla y fue a la sala de comunicaciones donde ya estaban todos

- hasta que haces acto de presencia fuera de tu laboratorio Doc, creí que habías muerto por algún invento tuyo - dijo Pato al verlo dentro de la sala, a lo cual Lexi replico

- Cállate Pato tu sabes que no se desea ni se dice nada de la muerte solo porque si -

- No te preocupes Lexi - dijo Doc sentándose en su silla - No me importa lo que diga el Pato ni nadie sobre mi -

- Pero... - hasta ahí pudo decir la coneja por que Zadavia ya estaba en línea

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo jefa? - pregunto Ace ansioso quería al fin una pelea para practicar nuevos movimientos y frases que se le habían ocurrido en esos meses

- Loonatics tenemos un problema, una guerra interestelar se está creando en estos momentos, los habitantes del planeta Mibrion en el sector Alfa-272 están creando un ejército robot ahora mismo, parece que simpatizaban con la idea de mi hermano de conquistar civilizaciones, tienen que detenerlos ahora mismo antes que creen la guerra interestelar más grande de la que jamás se haya visto - y dirigiéndose a Doc pregunto

- Doc ¿Tienes armas lo suficientemente poderosas para la batalla? - pero Pato interfirió diciendo

- Somos los Loonatics guardianes del universo, con superpoderes y todo ¿para qué necesitamos armas? - Zadavia quien sabia de la gravedad de la situación dijo

- por que este ejercito es tan grande como el que tenia Duce pero mejorado, mas rapidez e inteligencia, así que Pato necesitaran armas, espero su confirmación que estén listos para enviarles las coordenadas- pero antes que cerrara la comunicación Ace dijo

- ya estamos listos- con lo cual los demás se asombraron

- ¿cómo que ya estamos listos? - dijo Lexi bastante confundida, y Ace le contesto de la forma más natural

- le pedí al Doc hace meses que tuviera la nave dragón lista para cualquier tipo de emergencias - y dirigiéndose a Doc dijo -yo creo que tienes armas en ella -

- si - contesto Doc - pero no para enfrentarnos a un ejército de esas características, pero no te preocupes Zadavia he estado trabajando en unas nuevas armas estaremos en camino en 5 minutos -

- muy bien Loonatics, Zadavia fuera -

- ya escucharon a Zadavia tenemos que estar en la nave dragón ahora mismo -

- perfecto - dijo Pato levantándose de su silla - al fin estaré lejos de ese pájaro amarillo - y se tele transporto fuera de la sala

Mientras corrían hacia la nave furia dijo - al fin podre golpear a alguien que se lo merece - pero nadie le hiso caso solo Lexi le dijo

- así se habla - intentando motivar al demonio de Tasmania pero parece que no fue suficiente ya que solo gruño y corrió lo más rápido que pudo

Todos estaban en la nave menos Doc a quien estaban esperando

- ¿dónde estará Doc? - pregunto molesto Pato

- Calmate-Pato-estoy-seguro-que-ya-viene-en-camino-no-sabemos-que-tamaño-tengan-las-armas-ni-que-tan-pesadas-sean-aunque-no-creo-que-sea-problema-ya-que-puede-hacerlas-levitar-ademas-es-un-experto-en-hacer-que-las-armas-sean-pequeñas-pero-que-sean-muy-poderosas-asi-que-tienes-razon-algo-que-no-es-muy-comun-ademas-no-sabemos-donde-estan-o-cuantas-sean-sera-mejor-esperarlo-a-mira-aqui-esta-¿que-te-paso-por-que-tardaste?-tanto-normalmente-eres-de-los-primeros-en-subir-,pero-ahora-no-que-extraño-es-como- hasta que Doc agarro su pico Rev dejo de hablar, Lexi se dio cuenta que se veía mas malhumorado de lo normal, tal vez era todo lo que había dicho Rev, o ya se había desacostumbrado a estar con los demás, sea lo que sea tenía que descubrirlo por bien de el

Ace vio a Doc quien solo traía una pequeña maleta y le dijo - muy bien Doc, ¿donde están los nuevos juguetes para darles una lección a los malos? -

- aquí - contesto haciendo que la maleta se expandiera hasta parecer un baúl no muy grande y lo abrió pero lo único que había eran parte de los trajes espaciales por lo cual Pato exclamo

- ¿¡las armas por las que tardaste tanto son partes de los trajes?! -

- no Pato, son partes de los trajes espaciales modificados con para hacer más poderosos los ataques individuales - saco un casco y se lo entrego a Ace

- las gafas que están integradas al casco harán más fuerte tu visión laser un 200% -

- genial - dijo Ace quitándose esa parte del traje y poniéndose la que le había entregado Doc

- Lexi - sacando también un caso - este casco tiene potencialisadores de ondas cerebrales también aumentara tu poder al 200% -

- de lujo - dijo tomando el casco que le daba

- pato - saco un par de guantes y se los ofreció a Pato - estos guantes están hechos con el mismo principio que las gafas, aumentaran el fuego producido por tus huevos al triple -

- perfecto - replico el Pato - a los conejos les das un 200% y a mí me das el triple de poder soy más poderoso -

- pato, el triple es lo mismo que el 200% -

- ahora, Rev toma - dándole los brazos y las piernas del traje - alas y piernas aceleradoras darán un impulso extra, además en los brazos tienes un par de pistolas laser con la misma fuerza de cualquier arma que hallas usado - Rev abrió el pico para agradecerle pero Doc le cerró el pico diciéndole

- de nada, y me lo agradecerás callándote, ¿entendido? - Rev solo asintió, lo soltó y cuando vio que no dijo una sola palabra, saco un par de brazos y piernas muy grandes

- furia, propulsores en todo tu cuerpo crearas un tornado casi tan fuerte como un agujero negro -

- bien, ya quiero probarlo - Doc se quedo pasmado cuando lo escucho

- ¿puedes hablar con claridad? -

- claro - contesto el Pato ya con sus nuevos guantes - tiene un mes desde que lo hace con claridad, pero en fin esas cosas son de las que uno se entera cuando convives con los demás lo cual parece que olvidaste, o ¿no muchachote? - pero Furia no dijo nada, y se hiso el sordo poniéndose el traje, lo que no se dieron cuenta ninguno de ellos fue que Ace estaba tan o más impresionado con Furia, no sabía lo distanciado que estaba del equipo, un líder debe saber lo que pasa no solo en la pelea sino en el equipo

- ¿y qué tienes para ti? - dijo Lexi sacándolo de su trance

- ¿eh?, ah sí, mis guantes tienen magnificadores de magnetismo -

Mientras esbozaba una sonrisa le dijo - que divertido, magnificador de magnetismo -

- si como sea, ahora ¿cuándo vamos a despegar? - le pregunto a Ace quien estaba también en trance

- en cuanto le demos la señal al noble Piolinus - y viendo el comunicador dijo - noble Piolinus estamos listos abra el portal -

- como usted diga señor Ace - entro en la estación de mando el bastón lo coloco en su lugar, y grito -planeta Mibrion sector Alfa-272 - un portal color blanco se abrió frente a la nave, y Ace desde el puesto de piloto dijo - esa es nuestra señal Loonatics a volar - encamino la nave dentro del portal y vieron como el agujero de gusano se formaba a su alrededor todo era blanco azulado y en unos segundos tenían frente a ellos la galaxia, después fue el sistema que constaba de 2 soles y 5 planetas, comenzaron a ver más de cerca el ultimo planeta, que era de color marrón.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOONATICS UNLEASHED Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A LA WARNER BROTHERS ESTO SOLO ES UN FIC, DE MI MENTE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

se abrio el portal y salieron del agujero de gusano pero solo tenian unos segundos fuera cuando comenzaron a ser atacados por varias decenas de los robots que Zadavia les habia dicho, Ace comenzo a dar ordenes:

- Rev, Furia cañones, Doc enciende el escudo, Lexy condición de la nave, Pato posicion del enemigo -

Todos acataron las ordenes de Ace, inclusive Pato quien estaba asustado y agradecio de no tener que salir a luchar con esos robots, los cañones comenzaron a disparar a todos los robots que podian pero eran demaciados, bastante pequeños y muy veloces

- Ace-¿que-hacemos?-son-muchos-no-puedo-darles-a-todos-

- Ace el escudo no resistira mucho si seguimos asi -

- estan por todos lados y vienen mas del planeta -

- tenemos averiados los hiperpropulsores no podemos hacer maniobras -

- tenemos que salir estan destruyendo los cañones -

- ¡RETIRADA! - grito Ace - noble Piolinus abra el portal de regreso

- entendido, ¡SECTOR ALFA-272! - al instante fueron absorvidos por el portal, regresando a Blanc sanos y salvos, pero no estaban felices nunca se habian retirado de una batalla

- me confie - dijo Ace - salir en el mismo sector del ejercito y llevar la nave dragon, debí pedir camuflaje -

- nadie se imaginaba que los robots estaban patrullando fuera del espacio - dijo Doc intentando subirle el animo por que se veia realmente acongojado

- bueno solo fue una retirada estrategica, ahora sabemos a que nos enfrentamos - siguio Lexy al comprender el plan de Doc

- solo es cuestion de crear otro plan - dijo Furia

- si, tienen razon, no nos vamos a dejar vencer por una pequeña derrota, Doc necesitamos unas motos espaciales -

- comprendido Ace, Rev ven conmigo necesito velocidad -

-¿en-serio-voy-a-poder-entrar-a-tu-laboratorio-nuevo?-al-fin,-creí-que-nunca-me-ibas-a-invitar-y-no-lo-podia-ver-gracias-gracias-gracias-te-espero-haya- y sin dejar que nadie le dijera nada salio corriendo al laboratorio

- creo que queria ver el laboratorio mas de lo que creia -

- Doc, ¿cuanto tardaras en crear las motos? -

- con la velocidad de Rev unos 10 minutos -

- muy bien, Loonatics no veremos en el angar B dentro de 10 minutos -

- ¿tenemos un angar B? - pregunto Lexy

- si, llegas por la puerta que esta junto al laboratorio de Doc - todos salieron de la nave dragon cabisbajos por el fracaso de hace unos minutos, todos menos Rev quien estaba tan emocionado por el laboratorio que no dejaba de dar vueltas comparandolo con el de Acmetropolis y describiendo cada uno de los aparatos, hasta que Doc logró calmarlo gritandole

- Rev, las motos no se van a construir solas, para eso te traje no para que describieras mi laboratorio -

- lo-siento-pero-este-laboratorio-es-tan-genial-simplemente-no-lo-puedo-creer-desde-que-nos-instalamos-en-Blanc-nunca-habia-entrado-y-ahora-que-entro-simplemente-quiero-verlo-todo-gracias- y diciendo esto abrazo a Doc por el pecho tan fuerte como pudo, pero por el traje espacial tenia mas fuerza de la que el pobre Doc pudo soportar quebrandole un par de costillas y haciendolo gritar de dolor

- ¡Rev mis costillas!, ¡quitate! - se safo del abrazo, ya que Rev se quedo petrificado por la reaccion que pudiera tener por el abrazo asi que no escucho que le habia roto las costillas una vez que se regenero vio que Rev seguia ahi parado petrificado -Rev despierta -

- ¿eh?,-¿que-que-que-pasa?-

- las motos -

-tus-costillas-necesitamos-un-doctor-doctor-no-te-muevas-vas-a-estar-bien-

- ya me regenere, ¿estas bien? -

- si-claro-de-maravilla-¿no-me-vez?-estoy-bien-jejejejejejejejejejejeje-

-muy bien si tu lo dices, necesito tu velocidad tenemos que programar la maquina constructora; son 20 mil lineas de comando -

- ¿por-que-tantas-lineas?-¿no-seria-mas-facil-simplificar-las-lineas?-tu-sabes-el-codigo-de-friling-

-bueno no son cosas sencillas necesito, naves intergalacticas de modelo terrestre de dos ruedas-propulsores adaptables a tierra, agua, aire y espacio a prueba de ataques de 3 guguls con amplificadores de rayos y de ondas cerebrales ademas de varias armas cuanticas y laser y deben de ser completamente hermeticas ademas de tener intercomunicadores entre ellos, la nave, dragon, Zadavia y Blanc -

- listo-Doc-20-mil-lineas,-con-todo-lo-que-pediste-¿algo-mas?-para-agregarlo-al-codigo-

- no Rev eso es todo ¿seguro que estas bien?, te noto extraño -

-¿que?-no-por-supuesto-que-no-es-solo-la-emocion-de-estar-en-el-laboratorio-es-tan-grande-y-avanzado-es-simplemente-genial-

- bueno en lo que los vehiculos estan listos quiero hablar contigo seriamente - cuando escucho esto Rev se sonrojo creyendo que le hiba a preguntar del abrazo, eran amigos pero no tan cercanos

-si-de-lo-que-quieras-para-eso-somos-amigos-

- am, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que deje de platicar con ustedes? -

- aproximadamente-5-meses-1-semana-3-dias-y-8-horas-

- ¡dios mio!, tanto tiempo he estado encerrado con mis inventos con razon te alegraste cuando te dije lo de entrar aqui, Rev prometeme algo -

- lo-que-quieras-ya-sabes-Rev-Runner-siempre-dispuesto-a-ayudar-a-los-amigos-

- que jamas me dejaras - el escuchar esto a Rev se le comenso a ir la respiracion, abrio el pico lo mas que pudo, nunca creyo que Doc lo queria de forma mas cercana, pero Doc no habia terminado la frase - que me encierre en el laboratorio tanto tiempo - con esto Rev cerro el pico y se creyo el mas tonto por creer algo de Doc, pero lo que lo confundia mas era que estuviera pensando en Doc como si quisiera que la frase hubiera terminado como el la estaba pensando

- por-por-por-supuesto-que-no-dejare-que-te-encierres-en-el-laboratorio-pero-comprendo-que-no-me-dejaras-entrar-despues-de-lo-que-paso-con-el-marciano-

- para eso construi una separacion del laboratorio donde estan todos los experimentos que no debes tocar -

- genial-eso-significa-puertas-abiertas-para-todos-hasta-para-Pato-

-si para todos, mira los vehiculos estan terminados - vieron como de una pueta comenzaban a salir las motos identicas de las que habian usado en Acmetropolis,6 una de cada color de los Loonatics, pero salio una sin color era completamente gris por lo que le pregunto a Doc

-¿y-esa-moto?-es-extraño-para-que-quieres-una-moto-extra-si-somos-6-y-necesitamos-6-motos-a-menos-que-hallan-contratado-a-otro-Loonatic-eso-seria-genial-mas-ayuda-aunque-el-Pato-va-a-creer-que-van-a-despedir-a-alguin-cuando-es-claro-que-no-o-me-equivoque-en-el-codigo-no-creo-lo-revise-3-veces-no-creo-que-halla-escrito-comandos-de-mas-o-¿si?-

- no Rev yo programe la maquina para hacer una moto extra, es solo un repuesto en caso de emergencias -

-ah-yo-crei-otra-cosa-ya-ves-como-es-una-moto-por-miembro-del-equipo-

- vamos tenemos que llevarlas al angar que esta por aqui - y diciendo esto comenzo a empujar una hacia una puerta que se estaba abriendo dejando ver el angar que era muy parecido al de la torre de Acemetropolis; Doc extrañaba tanto su hogar que intento construir algo que le trajera a la memoria su hogar, seguido por Rev quien tambien traia una de la motos asi una por una las sacaron del laboratorio justo en el tiempo que habia dicho ya que cuando estaban acomodando la ultima moto los demas ya estaban entrando mientras veian el angar diciendo lo parecido que era con el de Acmetropolis

- bien hecho Doc - dijo Ace quien se accerco a revisar su moto

- no fue nada solo cuestion de programar lineas de comando pan comido para Rev -

- si-fue-muy-facil-aunque-fueron-20-mil-lineas-de-comando-lo-que-creo-Doc-vaya-que-esta-completo-para-estar-en-el-espacio,-sobre-el-agua-bajo-ella-en-el-aire-y-en-la-tierra-armas-muy-resistentes-simplemente-unas-obras-de-arte-

- bueno luego me explican lo que pueden hacer estas bellezas, ahora tenemos que ir a derrotarlos -

- ¿como vamos a salir a pelear sin saber como funcionan? -

- son iguales a las de Acmetropolis - dijo Lexi sentandose en la suya - ¿no se usan igual?

- bueno si, pero los controles de las armas ... -

- estan sobre los volantes - interrumpio Pato viendo los controles - no somos tontos Doc, podemos ocuparlos -

- ya que tenemos el curso rapido, es hora de salir- y viendo su comunicador en donde estaba Piolinus; quien estaba en la estacion, le dijo - noble Piolinus abra el portal -

- como usted diga señor Ace, sector Alfa-272 - y se abrio el portal frente a ellos

- ¿todos estan en sus motos? -

- si - dijeron al unisono

- entonces Loonatics a volar es hora del segundo round y esta vez nosotros ganaremos -

Entraron al portal y salieron en la luna del planeta que por suerte no tenia vigilancia; bajaron de sus motos y vieron hacia todos lados para estar completamente seguros que no hubiera algún robot por ahí y Pato impertinente como siempre dijo

- muy bien estamos aquí ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

- ¿Qué no es obvio?, encontramos la fabrica de los robots y la destruimos - dijo Furia un poco molesto, pero Pato sin tomarle demasiada importancia a las palabras de Furia insistió

- muy bien ¿el plan es...? -

- ya te lo dijo Furia - le contesto Lexy muy enojada con el por haber ignorado las palabras de su compañero - encontramos la fabrica y detenemos a los que estén detrás de todo esto -

Mientras esta pelea se llevaba a cabo Doc estaba escaneando el planeta en busca de cualquier indicio de la fabrica pero sus resultados no eran los que el esperaba; a pesar de ser un planeta completamente inhabitado no había ninguna pista

- vamos chiquita, se que tu puedes dame lo que sea una partícula, una radiación lo que sea - le decía en voz baja a su escaner y no se dio cuenta que Rev se acerco a el y logro escuchar lo que decía

- ¿Doc-desde-cuando-es-científico-hablarles-a-las-maquinas-para-hacerlas-funcionar?-se-que-amas-a-las-maquinas-como-si-estuvieran-vivas-y-eso-es-muy-perturbador-pero-no-creo-que-hablarles-... fue todo lo que dijo ya que Doc lo agarro del pico, no quería que supieran que hablaba con sus inventos era suficiente con lo que paso con Malory como para que creyeran que estaba un poco loco para que ademas sepan que hablaba con sus inventos

- no, no es científico hablarles pero me hace sentir bien, ahora sera mejor que patrullaras con tu radar si no vienen algunos de esos robots ¿entendido? -

Rev asintió y con eso le soltó el pico y sin decirle nada más de fue a otra parte sobándose el pico como si la mano de Doc aun estuviera ahí, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no vio como tres robots patrullaban la zona, por suerte Lexy los había escuchado

- Rev - susurro en voz baja, haciendo que por fin activara su radar, con el cual vio donde estaban escondidos los demás y corrió hacia una pequeña cueva que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí

Esperaron a que los robots pasaran; por suerte Doc les implanto un sistema de camuflaje a las motos así que no tuvieron que preocuparse por estas, solo esperaron a que estos pasaran, pasaron volando sin darse cuenta de su presencia y mucho menos que Doc los estaba analizando con su escaner, pasaron y cuando estaba lo suficiente mente lejos Ace le dijo a Rev

- ¿Qué pasó contigo Rev? -

- Am ...- pues ... - no sabia que contestarle de hecho ni siquiera el sabia que le había pasado, pero de pronto llego Pato

- seguramente se distrajo pensando en Doc, yo creo que quieres con el - con esto Rev se quedo paralizado, no sabia si por el enojo o por que era verdad

- Ahora que tontería estas diciendo - alego Lexy al escuchar con su superoido al escuchar la aseguración del Pato

- ¿Que desde cuando es una tonteria decir la verdad? -

- Desde que tu dices tonterias - contesta Lexy aun enojada por ignorar a Furia y ahora acusar a Rev de ser gay eso no se lo iba a permitir

- Bueno como sea - intervino Ace evitando una pelea campal dentro de esa cueva - guarden esa furia para los robots no para discutir entre nosotros - y volteando a ver a Doc siguio - Doc dime que tienes buenas noticias

- si, pude estudiar a estos robots y descubri porque como detectarlos parece que irradian un espectro que no había visto antes -

- mmmmm ¿Qué ten avanzados crees que estén en comparación con friling? - le pregunta Ace con un poco de preocupación sis sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto no seria tan fácil deshacerse de esos villanos

- según mis cálculos unos 100 años -

- me lo temía, pero ¿ya los encontraste? -

- en el planeta hay una gran concentración de esa energía en un punto muy cerca de aquí en el planeta planeta -

- ¿cuanto falta para que la luna pase sobre ese lugar? -

- 20 minutos -

- muy bien - dijo alejándose de Doc - tenemos 20 minutos antes de la batalla así que guarden energías - y volteando a ver a Lexy y a Pato - no se peleen y no se pongan a decir cosas estupidas - ambos solo voltearon la mirada se dio cuenta de eso pero le resto importancia y continuo viendo hacia donde estaban los demás - los necesitamos completamente atentos - con esto Rev agacho la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado no podía ser que no lo hubiera visto venir si no fuera por el superoido de Lexy quien sabe que hubiera pasado.+

después de esto Ace se alejo de ellos, tenia que concentrarse, mientras tanto Rev decidió alejarse de Doc no quería seguir con esos pensamientos tenia que concentrarse, Pato se fue a murmurar cientos de cosas sobre lo que había pasado, Doc siguió analizando los datos recavados hace unos momentos si tenian un punto débil el lo encontraría Furia y Lexy estaban sentados se tomaron muy enserio eso de guardar energias.

Doc vio su comunicador y dijo:

- chicos tenemos 30 segundos ¡muevanse! -

todos lo voltearon a ver y al escuchar eso corrieron hacia sus motos, cuando estaban todos sobre ellas Ace dio la orden y salieron volando hacia el planeta, vieron como debajo de esa nube color café un planeta completamente árido y en medio de ese desierto que se extendía hasta donde daba la vista habia una especie de metrópoli de metal, pero no pudieron observarla por mucho tiempo porque fueron atacados por mas de esas latas voladoras como les decía Pato

- Loonatics - dija Ace por el intercomunicador - hora de atacar tenemos que deshacernos de estas latas oxidadas - y con esta orden comenzó la batalla en el aire, los robots intentaban darles pero eran muy rápidos para ellos, estas cosas explotaban con una facilidad increible

- eso les pasa por meterse con una chica - gito Lexy a un rastro de humo que instantes atras eran 5 robots

- estas si son armas - dijo Furia al ver como los destruían con una facilidad increíble

- no-es-es-que-las-anteriores-no-sean-armas-pero-parece-como-si-nos-nos-hubieran-vencido-ups- Rev se dio cunta que acababa de meter la pata, pero Ace con el animo por los cielos al ver como derrotaban a esas cosas dijo

- aveces es bueno caer, para poder aprender de nuestros errores -

Después de unos minutos de pelea los Loonatics ganaron y se sentían con el poder suficiente para poder derrotar lo que fuera pero Doc los hizo bajar de esa nube

- llegaran más de un momento a otro es mejor que nos escondamos -

- tienes razón Doc - dijo Ace, "primero es ser un héroe antes que un inconsciente" - todos al suelo ahora - todos obedecieron no de muy buena gana, una vez que estuvieron abajo camuflajearon las motos y caminaron hacia la metrópoli de metal, en el camino Pato comenzó a quejarse

- con este sol mis plumas se desgastaran, necesito un poco de crema bloqueadora - para variar todos lo ignoraron, pero cuando sopló un viento arido Lexy también hizo un comentario, mi pelo se arruinará necesitare un tratamiento después de eso -

se acercaron a las orillas de la ciudad y lo que vieron no lo podían creer

**BUENO HASTA AQUI CON ESTE CAPITULO; SE QUE ES UN POCO PESADO PERO SERÁN POCOS CAPÍTULOS PERO VARIAS FIC´S COMENTEN, Y DEN SUGERENCIAS, SI NO LES GUSTA NO INSULTEN PRONTO REVELARE QUIEN ES EL NUEVO LOONATIC O AL MENOS YA LO SABRAN EXTRA OFICIALMENTE**


	3. Chapter 3

PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO LOS EXÁMENES FINALES HAN ESTADO DE MIEDO Y AL FIN ME DI TIEMPO PARA TERMINAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO

E ra una ciudad como cualquier otra pero en vez de seres vivos solo había robots de todos tipos y colores e inclusive animales mecánicos, alcanzaron a ver lo que parecía un perro como levantaba la pata mientras descargaba un chorro de aceite de motor sobre un poste de luz y como el que parecía su dueño la llamaba ya que sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de blanco a verde en intervalos de tiempo bastante definidos cuando se alejaron vieron como un par de patrulleros se acercaban volando, se escondieron detrás de un contenedor de basura, cuando pasaron Pato casi al borde de la histeria grito

- ¿Qué pasa en este lugar? - a lo que le contesto Doc

- parece que es una sociedad completa de autómatas -

- y también de robots - agregó Pato, con lo cual Furia se acerco y le dijo a Pato

- autómatas es una forma de decirles a los robots -

- ¿Y quién te pregunto? - le contesto de una forma muy arrogante, ser corregido por el que tiene un par de meses hablando era simplemente humillante para el

- Nadie, solo quería que salieras de tu ignorancia pero si quieres seguir así, pues ni modo - dijo alejándose del Pato mientras murmuraba cosas en Tazmanio que nadie logro entender

- Muy bien - dijo Ace viendo como se calentaba los ánimos por la "sorpresita" de la ciudad - esto no será fácil, pero tenemos que destruirlos de alguna manera aunque sea uno por uno -

- Creo que no será necesario - dijo Doc - Estos robots están interconectados por una computadora central que los mantiene encendidos, mi hipótesis es que si la destruimos todo simplemente se apagará -

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Ace

- Fácil, tienen muchos tipos de señales diferentes y una de esas viene de un lugar central de esta ciudad todos los robots la tienen -

- ¿Son solo marionetas? - pregunto Lexy

- Poniendolo-de-algun-modo-si,-son-marionetas-pero-eso-no-les-quita-que-son-hasta-cierto-punto-independientes;-bueno-yo-creo-que-si-porque-eso-de-tener-una-mascota-es-una-muestra-de-su-independencia-ademas-cuando-nos-atacaron-no-todos-usaban-el-mismo-brazo-como-decir-que-unos-eran-zurdos-y-otros-diestros-

- Ahora estoy más confundido - replico Pato - ¿son marionetas inteligentes que pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta cierto punto? -

- Exacto siempre y cuando este en su programa lo pueden hacer - termino Doc

- Muy bien ahora que sabemos cómo los destruimos, la única pregunta es ¿Dónde está esa computadora? - pregunto Ace

- En el centro de la ciudad, que esta exactamente a 5.7 km desde este punto exacto - contesto Doc

- Tenemos que pasar inadvertidos, no queremos comenzar una lucha antes de tiempo - dijo Ace

- Sí y ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? - pregunto Pato

- Con esto - dijo Ace levantando la tapa del contenedor de basura el cual estaba lleno de partes de los robots que habían destruido antes

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa basura? - siguió Pato con su mal humor

- Fácil nos disfrazamos con esto, llegamos al centro de la ciudad y desactivamos la unidad central -

Pato solo volteo los ojos completamente incrédulo del plan de Ace, nunca ha sido fanático de los planes de Ace pero este era completamente ridículo, ¡como los mismos robots no se iban a dar cuenta que no eran uno de ellos!, pero para sorpresa y descontento de él todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Ace, así que Rev y Doc comenzaron a sacar las partes de los robots menos dañadas para poder hacer los disfraces mientras que los demás están vigilando a que no viniera ningún robot, así que en unos minutos estuvieron listos los trajes para poder entrar a la ciudad; cada uno de su color correspondiente, primero ensamblaron ese exoesqueleto sobre Pato

- Solo para probarlos antes de adentrarnos a la ciudad – dijo Doc para intentar aplacar las replicas de Pato, así que después de cumplir todas las inconformidades que tenía el Pato contra el traje y al ver que se podía ver y moverse sin ninguna dificultad, los demás decidieron ponerse los trajes asegurándose que no se veían que eran falsos, salieron de su escondite recordando que no deben de usar sus poderes dentro de los trajes ya que podrían explotar.

Comenzaron a caminar con Doc frente al grupo y Rev detrás, ya que el primero sabia donde estaba la computadora central y el segundo vigilaba con su radar la ubicación de todos los robots, el camino estuvo sin ningún tipo de contratiempos pero no por ello no estuvieron menos alertas en cualquier momento podrán descubrirlos y comenzar la batalla antes de tiempo pero a medio camino el número de estos robots se incremento drásticamente así que a Pato se le ocurrió una "gran" idea comenzó a hacer ruidos como se creía que sonaban los robots hace mas de 700 años pero solo se gano una patada en el tobillo administrada por Lexi quien estaba detrás de él y también escucho por su intercomunicador la voz de ella diciéndole

- ¡Cállate Pato!, nos van a descubrir si sigues haciendo ruido, ellos no hacen ninguno – pero Pato creyendo que tenia la razón, como siempre le contesto a Lexi

- Teníamos que hacer algo no me gusta estar caminando entre tantos robots y no hacer nada –

- No hagas ruido – le dijo Ace – Estas cosas no hacen más ruido que tú o yo cuando caminamos –

- Si, ya entendí me callo –

Y con esta última frase del Pato se encontraban ya frente a una fábrica simplemente gigante mas que cualquier otro edificio que hayan visto en sus vidas en Acmetropolis donde se supone tendría que estar el control central de esas máquinas con lo cual Ace se pregunto

- Muy bien, ¿Porqué hay aquí una fabrica? –

- No lo sé – contesto Doc - Pero las lecturas indican que aquí está la computadora central –

- Chicos viene algo, hay que escondernos – dijo Lexi con lo cual se escondieron lo más rápido que les dejaban sus pesados disfraces, lo hicieron justa a tiempo porque un camión de basura volador llegaba en ese momento y descargaba un montón de chatarra metálica en una compuerta sobre la fabrica, pero se dieron cuenta de algo; esa fue la chatarra de dónde sacaron las partes para sus disfraces, pero todos tenían la misma pregunta "¿Para qué recolectar basura de una pelea anterior y llevarla a una fabrica?" hasta que Doc pensó en voz alta

- Son autosuficientes –

- Explícate Doc – le dijo Ace quitándose la cabeza del robots con lo cual todos menos Pato lo imitaron una vez que Doc se lo quitó dijo

- ¿Por qué razón llevar esa basura aquí? Es fácil para reconstruirla; tenía la esperanza de encontrar los creadores de estas cosas pero me di cuenta que no hay nadie ellos lo hacen todo lo único que queda para descubrir quien los creo es la configuración dentro de la computadora –

- ¿Necesitas la información de la cosa que vinimos a destruir? – pregunto Ace

- Por desgracia pero si intento recolectar la información que necesito entonces tendremos que pelear hasta que consiga lo que necesito y si la destruimos en el proceso nunca sabremos quién creó estas cosas –

- Bueno al fin y al cabo todos los escenarios nos llevan a la destrucción de esa cosa así que sería mejor destruirla desde el principio – Dijo Pato una vez que se logo sacar la cabeza al aire libre

- Pero si encontramos esa información podríamos detener la guerra desde su raíz – argumento Lexi

- Aun-así-es-peligroso-que-nos-enfrentemos-a-los-robots-considerando-lo-que-paso-antes-y-ahora-no-tenemos-forma-de-escapar-ni-de-comunicarnos-a-Blanc-para-que-nos-recaten-como-la-ultima-vez- dijo Rev lo más calmado que pudo

- Hay que pelear contra ellos además cualquiera de los dos planes nos llevan a pelear, también deben de tener eso en mente – le dijo Furia a Rev

- Tú decides jefe – termino Doc con la pelea entre todos

- Muy bien entraremos a la fabrica sin llamar la atención, Doc y Rev buscaran la computadora y extraerán la información mientras que los demás los cubriremos –

- Y exactamente como los vamos a cubrir – pregunto Lexi

- Vamos a averiar las maquinas discretamente, partes caídas, rotas, cosas por el estilo sin hacer un gran alboroto y en cuanto tengan la información ellos se encargan de destruir la computadora y salimos, ¿Preguntas? – Y al no recibir repuesta de ninguno de ellos se puso la cabeza del robot y dio la orden – Loonatics es hora de entrar -

Se dividieron en dos grupos Rev y Doc; quienes entraron por la puerta por la cual entraron los restos de robots mientras que Ace, Lexi, Furia y Pato entraron por una puerta a la derecha de la fabrica la cual no estaba vigilada, una vez dentro de esta vieron que la computadora estaba en un único cuarto que estaba a la altura de un segundo piso custodiada por una decena de robo-guardias; pero los otros estaban aún sobre las vigas intentado bajar porque había demasiadas de esas latas ambulantes así que comenzaron a hacer averías, primero Furia quito un engrane de una máquina que estaba parada y cuando la arrancaron simplemente no funcionó haciendo que varios robots fueran a arreglar la avería pero para distraerlos y no se dieran cuanta que faltaba un engrane Pato lo tiro sobre una banda transportadora que entraba en una máquina de la cual comenzó a salir humo negro y al ver esto Lexi le reclamo al Pato

- ¿Esa es una forma discreta de averiar una máquina? –

- ¿Qué? – Respondió el Pato – No sabía que iba a llamar la atención –

- En eso tiene razón – Dijo Furia intentando ayudar al Pato

- Como sea – dijo Ace – Es hora de irnos de aquí si nos descubren estamos muertos – y dicho esto se dirigieron a la salida.

Por desgracia para ellos los que vigilaban la computadora se dieron cuenta de su retirada y sonaron la alarma haciendo que las puertas se cerraran y todos los robots se pusieran en modo de ataque, con los cual Doc uso sus poderes, les quito los trajes en segundos, y entro a la sala de la computadora central, así ya estaban listos para pelear porque estaban rodeados de cientos de robots y Lexi dijo

- Creo que no les gusto que rompiéramos sus maquinas –

- ¿En serio? – Le contesto Pato – Si no lo dices no nos damos cuenta –

- Silencio – Grito Ace – Loonatics a mi señal – Nadie se movió estaba esperando que Doc saliera, mientras tanto en el interior de la sala Doc y Rev estaban tecleando en la computadora, intentaban destruir los muros de fuego electrónicos de la maquina, cuando por fin vio que el ultimo muro de fuego cayó metió una tarjeta dentro de la maquina y comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaban ya estaban llegando a su cometido pero afuera la situación no mejoraba seguían sin moverse ni un solo milímetro hasta que Lexi; gracias a su super-oido, se dio cuenta que unos robots iban hacia donde se encontraban los otros y dando un grito lanzo un rayo cerebral mucho más grande de lo que estaba acostumbrada en dirección a los robots haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sentada pero cumplió su cometido, destruyo a los robots y alerto a los chicos de la amenaza pero también activo a los robots para atacar, con lo cual no tuvieron otra opción que pelear –Loonatics ahora – grito Ace y con esto comenzaron a pelear Ace fue el primero que lanzo un ataque pero al igual que Lexi no esperaba que el potencializador fuera tan efectivo y cayo aunque destruyo a 6 robots de un solo disparo le hiso perder el equilibrio y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás; en cuanto al Pato pareciera que no tenía ningún problema con los huevos tres veces más grandes que los originales lanzaba los huevos con una fuerza y una precisión que pareciera que ya había usado los guantes pero la verdad del porque los usaba tan bien era que al fin hacia algo mejor que Ace siempre estuvo en su sombra sabia que en unos segundos atacaría y lo volvería a poner debajo de él pero la sensación de ese momento era impresionante y poderosa pero cuanto Furia hiso su característico tornado ya no le fue tan bien; la potencia de este fue tal que no solo lanzo todos los robots por los aires también a sus propios compañeros de equipo cuando se dio cuenta de esto dejo de girar tirando todo lo que estaba en los aires Ace y Lexi no tuvieron mayores problemas en el aterrizaje cayeron de pie y Pato solo se tele-transportó sobre el piso y vieron como todos los robots estaban en el piso completamente inservibles,

- Wow – Dijo Ace – con eso nos ahorramos mucho trabajo gracias muchachote –

- Limpieza en el pasillo 6 – dijo Pato mientras pateaba un pedazo de metal sin ninguna forma

- Esperen, ¿Dónde están Doc y Rev? – Pregunto angustiada Lexi

- Cierto no sabemos si no les pasó nada con el tornado ¡Rápido! – dijo Ace y con esto se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto que por sorpresa de todos estaba de pie pero con muchas fracturas en su estructura además de que no había forma de subir la escalera fue destruida por una bola de chatarra lanzada desde el tornado de Furia

- Tenemos que subir – gritó Lexi al borde de la histeria, y para su sorpresa Pato le contestó

- No hay problema – le tomó la mano y la tele-transportó frente a un agujero del cuarto de mando y antes que siquiera pudiera asimilar que la había tele-transportado y que para eso le tomó la mano, se fue y regresó con Ace y después con Furia a lo cual Ace le dijo

- ¿Acaso solo puedes tele-transportar a los demás después de irte con Lexi? – y al oír esto el replico

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, solo es que ella estaba más cerca y como estaba a punto de romperme mis pobres tímpanos decidí transportarla a ella primero es solo eso –

- Como sea lo primero es encontrar a los demás – dijo Lexi alejándose de los demás un poco sonrojada y confundida pero no era tiempo de pensar en ella lo primero era encontrar a los genios del equipo – Escucho sus signos vitales – grito adentrándose seguida muy de cerca por el Pato la última persona por la que quisiera ser perseguida – Aquí dijo señalando un montón muy grande de escombros

- Muy bien es mi turno – dijo pato mientras tomaba un escombro del tamaño de Furia y lo tele-trasportaba fuera justo en ese instante llegaron los demás y al ver a Lexi frente a los escombros entendieron sin necesidad de preguntar; Furia tomo el escombro más grande que había y lo sacó para tirarlo a la planta baja mientras que Ace hacia lo propio con uno más pequeño, Lexi escuchó una especie de zumbido y volteó a la derecha de los escombros a lo que fue la computadora y vio la tarjeta de Doc brillando se acerco a esta la saco con cuidado guardándola en un compartimiento debajo de su comunicador

- Por esto se arriesgaron tanto, sería un problema si lo dejamos aquí – Escucho el grito de Pato llamándola desde el lugar donde estaba y regresó lo más rápido posible y al llegar se llevo la mano al pecho y suspiro aliviada; estaban en una especie de jaula seguramente creada por Doc pero no era por eso por la que le había fritado si no por la forma en la estaba los dos en ese lugar; Doc abrazando a Rev por la espalda en una forma de protección, ambos inconscientes pero Lexi quien le importaba mas su estado de salud le dijo al pato

- Sácalos de ahí – y sin más Pato le obedeció, metió los brazos entre los fierros retorcidos tomo las piernas de Rev y lo saco de ahí mientras que Furia; que acababa de llegar comenzó a enderezarlos para sacar a Doc, en cuanto lo tomo de los brazos para sacarlo despertó y al sacarlo de ese lugar vio la computadora destruida y a Rev en el suelo

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – Le pregunto suavemente Lexi y el sin mirarla asentó con la cabeza, mientras Furia lo bajaba le dijo al oído

- Perdón fue mi culpa, no medí la fuerza de mi tornado – Doc dijo mientas negaba con la cabeza

- Fue mi culpa si hubiéramos destruido la computadora desde el principio no estaríamos aquí –

- Eso es falso – Dijo Ace mientras se acercaba a ellos – Aún si solo la hubiéramos destruido la pelea se iba a llevar a cabo –

- Y-estamos-todos-bien-no-veo-a-nadie-mal-herido – voltearon a escuchar la voz de Rev decir esto

- ok, ok, ok ya que pasó el momento sentimental ¿Podemos irnos de aquí?, este lugar está a punto de caerse – replico Pato

- ¿Y cómo vamos a bajar? – le pregunto Ace

- De la misma forma en que subimos, ahora todos agárrense de mi – dijo mientras levantaba a Rev y ponía el brazo de este sobre sus hombros, Ace y Furia lo tomaron de los hombros, Doc tomo a este último también por el hombro y Lexi sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo tomo de la mano, pero antes que cualquiera se diera cuenta los tele-trasporto fuera de ahí, cuando se sintieron frente a la puerta de salida se separaron de las manos, los demás se soltaron y caminaron fuera del edificio y cuando vieron lo que les esperaba Pato dijo

- Malditas latas ambulantes –

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO, LOS HAGO PEQUEÑOS PARA NO CANSAR A LOS QUE ME LEEN; SI ES QUE HAY ALGUIEN, SI HAY ALGUIEN DEJEN COMENTARIOS O REVIEWS COMO AQUÍ SE LLAMAN, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE DONDE ESPERO AL FIN PODER DECIRLES QUIEN ES EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE Y QUE PASARÁ CON SU LLEGADA AL EQUIPO


	4. Chapter 4

REGRESÉ CON OTRO CAPITULO AL FIN DIRE QUIEN ES EL NUEVO, O AL MENOS LES DARE UNA PISTA MUY CLARA DISFRÚTENLO

Y no era para menos varias centenas de esos mismos robots estaban disparando como locos hacia todo lo que se movía

- Quietos – Dijo Ace

- Parece ser que solo disparan cuando sus sensores de movimiento detectan algo, es mejor que no hablemos – dijo Doc vieron como comenzaban a dispararle a una tormenta de arena que se dirigía hacia ese lugar y como vieron que todos les estaban dando la espalda regresaron dentro de la fabrica

- ¿No se supina que deberían de haberse desactivados? – Pregunto Pato a Doc; quien aún estaba cargando a Rev

- Si esa era mi teoría pero ahora sin la computadora que les de los limites pueden hacer lo que quieran –

- O seguir la última orden de les dio – Dijo Ace

- No lo creo ya que si fuera así tendrían que ser controlados totalmente por la computadora lo cual es completamente improbable, ese sistema no es lo suficientemente poderoso para controlar unitariamente a casi mil robots –

- Claro-que-no-solo-tendria-que-formar-una-especie-de-escuadrones-los-cuales-les-mandaria-a-uno-solo-el-cual-le-mandaria-a-cada-uno-es-decir- Dijo Apresuradamente Rev quien al fin se pudo sostener por su cuenta

- Un cierto número de robots pueden controlar a los demás – Interrumpió Ace

- Estamos igual o peor que cuando comenzó esto – Dijo Furia

- Mentira, tenemos esto – Dijo Lexi sacándose la tarjeta del compartimiento

- ¿¡Mi modulo de almacenamiento de información!? – Dijo Doc tomando la tarjeta y viéndola como si fuera una ilusión

- ¿Podrás ver si encontraste lo venimos a buscar? – Pregunto Ace

- Ya veremos – Dijo Doc insertando la tarjeta en el intercomunicador de su brazo y una pantalla holográfica, junto con un teclado salió de este

- ¿Los comunicadores pueden hacer eso? – Pregunto Pato

- Al menos el mío sí, lo modifique hace algunas semanas, sabia que me iba a ser de utilidad – Y viendo como la información pasaba por unos minutos, y completamente decepcionado} – No hay ninguna pista de quien los fabricó ni de cómo detenerlos -

- Muy bien, después veremos esa información con más calma ahora solo podemos hacer una cosa, salir a destruirlos a como dé lugar – Dijo Ace muy decidido, pero los demás no lo estaban solo pensar en lo que había pasado en las dos últimas peleas les quitaban toda la confianza para pelear, y la ver esto les preguntó - ¿O tienen alguna otra idea? – Y nadie dijo nada y Ace seguía en su intento por convencerlos a pelear – Vamos chicos, sé que no tuvimos la mejor de nuestras peleas pero tenemos que hacer algo antes que nos encuentren –

- Creo que será la primera vez que estaré de acuerdo con el conejo pero tenemos que salir antes que nos encuentren – Dijo Pato

- Tienes razón vamos a patear algunos traseros metálicos – Dijo Lexi convencida

- Si vamos – dijeron los demás al unisonó

- ¿Y el plan es? – Le pregunto Pato a Ace

- No tengo un plan más complicado que salir, pelear y cuando estemos en rango de las motos Doc aprieta un botón llegan y seguimos destruyendo, ¿Preguntas? –

- Ninguna – Contesto Pato

- Loonatics a patear traseros – Con esto salieron de su escondite y comenzaron destruirlos pero eran demasiados todos estaban en la ciudad inclusive los que estaban patrullando en el espacio todos estaban para una sola cosa, destruir a los Loonatics, pero gracias a las modificaciones de Doc caían rápidamente; Lexi lanzaba rayos psíquicos entre giros y saltos que cualquier gimnasta envidiaría, por su parte Furia y Doc lanzaba cosas por los aires, Rev corría como solo él sabe hacerlo disparando a todo lo que su radar le marcaba como enemigo, Pato; se concentraba en una cosa la sensación de sentirse mejor que Ace, el cual estaba atacando con su visión laser además de ayudarse con la espada del guardián.

Pero por más que peleaban y destruían robots esa pelea parecía no tener fin, estaban cansados de pelear pero no se podían rendir debían de salir no iban a defraudar a Zadavia la única que creyó en ellos cuando nadie más creyó, pero simplemente sus cuerpos después de algunas horas después se volvían mas y mas torpes al extremo que Rev se tropezó con un pedazo de metal en el piso salió volando varios metros por los aires además de rodar otros tantos en el piso quedando inconsciente frente a un robot, este dispuso su arma en la cabeza del correcaminos dispuesto a dispararle y viendo esto Pato lo tele-trasportó cerca de ahí dejando un cráter donde estaba; pero al no saber que estaba al salvo todos creyeron que lo habían evaporado haciendo que se distrajeran siendo golpeados por los láseres de los robots y cayendo cerca de los demás

- Este no puede ser nuestro final – dijo Ace en el piso y con la espada del guardián a un lado aun cuando estaba a su alcance no podía su cuerpo estaba rendido

- No lo es – Afirmó Lexi – Mira bien, faltan dos aves –

- Pato y Rev, pero Rev esta… – Doc no pudo terminar la frase, pensar que su amigo había desaparecido era algo que no podía aceptar

En el momento menos esperado apareció Pato junto a Ace, sorprendiendo a todos pero principalmente a Lexi quien estaba prácticamente al borde del llanto tomó la espada y le dijo a Ace

- Te la devolveré – Y viendo a Lexi tirada en el piso y en ese estado levantó la espada y apuntándola hacia al frente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color naranja pero de una forma más intensa y grito a los robots

- Yo soy el único que puedo hacer llorar a esta coneja – despareció y apareció frente al que estaba junto a Lexi y lo atravesó de un tajo despareció y apareció junto a Doc y Furia haciendo lo mismo cuando apareció frente a Ace la espada comenzó a arder en llamas, la vio y grito – Espada del guardián ataca - lanzo un tajo al aire junto con una llama gigante destruyendo a todos los robots de esa dirección; e hizo lo mismo con todos cuando dio en ultimo tajo la espada cayó de su mano y él se tiro al piso de rodillas completamente exhausto – Con que esto se siente usar la espada – se dijo para sí mismo y cayó de frente al piso dejando un área de destrucción y a todos los Loonatics inconscientes, en unos segundos un desconocido con una túnica roja llegó caminando de un agujero color negro, se paró frente a ese escenario lo vio y dijo

- Parece que los subestime pero no cometeré ese error otra vez, nos volveremos a ver Loonatics y la próxima vez no tendré piedad – Se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el agujero dejándolos otra vez solos, después de esto Doc volviendo en si apretó un botón de su intercomunicador haciendo que las motos llegaran a donde estaban ellos pero no se subieron al instante tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Doc se levantara y fuera tropezando a su moto apretó otro botón y se dejo caer al suelo, en ese instante fueron absorbidos por un agujero de gusano y dejados en el andén de su base en Blanc justo frente Piolinus y a Zadavia quien dijo

- Dios mío eso no puede ser – Ace levanto la cara hacia Zadavia y mientras sonreía le dijo

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo jefa? – Volviendo a caer inconsciente

- No se preocupe señora mis robo-sirvientes se encargaran de esto – Dijo el pequeño pájaro que estaba en el piso y dando un par de palmadas una docena de estos robots en forma de huevos se acercaron al lugar levantaron a los Loonatics y los llevaron a sus habitaciones.

Pato estaba dando vueltas en la cama mientras balbuceaba

- Lexi... yo… te… protegeré… - Y escucho una voz femenina que le decía

- ¿En serio? -

En ese momento el despertó, levanto su cuerpo para quedar sentado en su cama y la vio; Lexi estaba en su habitación sentada en una silla, pero no vestía su uniforme si no una blusa color rosa y un par de pantalones de mezclilla, mientras que el usaba su clásica pijama, y ella con una sonrisa le volvió a preguntar

- ¿Era en serio lo que acabas de decir? –

- No sé de qué estás hablando no he dicho nada –

- Vamos Pato dijiste que me ibas a proteger –

- No lo dije –

- Pero lo hiciste y estoy muy agradecida por ello – se levanto de la silla le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del cuarto del Pato; quien estaba confundido por el gesto de Lexi, por lo que acababa de decir y principalmente por como se había portado en el campo de batalla; tomar la espada del guardián, usarla como si nada, tomarle la mano a Lexi, protegerla como si fuera su novia "Aunque eso no me desagradaría", sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar ese pensamiento de su mente

- ¿Qué acabo de pensar?, no, no y no ella no me gusta – puso su mano en el lugar del beso y se dijo a sí mismo – Además ella nunca me querría y soy un Pato, nunca un pato se enamoró de una coneja y no va a pasar conmigo – Salió de su cama y se dirigió a su armario para ponerse su traje, mas sin embargo no estaba, había en su lugar una playera naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla los tomo y mientras se cambiaba de decía a si mismo

- No nos está despidiendo, no me gusta Lexi, no le robé la espada al conejo, no sé cómo hice lo de la espada del guardián, no quiero ser el jefe – Se repetía para sí mismo todo esto mientras caminaba a la sala de juntas ya que dentro del pantalón había un mensaje de Zadavia que decía: "Cámbiate y nos vemos en la sala de juntas", eso era todo pero sabía que era algo malo muy malo.

Llegó a la sala donde estaban todos y curiosamente tampoco ninguno de ellos usaba su uniforme de Loonatic con lo cual pensó "Despedidos", se sentó en el único lugar que quedaba, entre Furia y Rev, nadie hablaba, solo estaban viendo a la mesa Lexi, quien estaba sentada frente al Pato, mordía sus labios no sabía lo que iba a pasar pero creía lo mismo que el Pato

- Vamos chicos – Ace rompió el silencio de la sala – No van a creer que Zadavia nos va a despedir –

- Yo si lo creo – Replico Pato – Al menos a mí si no he sido el mejor y ahora con eso de la espada no creo que le haya gustado –

- Pero nos salvaste – Alegó Lexi – Eso es lo que cuenta –

- Pero yo no debí salvarlos ese es trabajo de Ace no mío – Escucharon la voz de su jefa desde fuera de la sala y voltearon a verla

- ¿Trabajo? –

- No debí de usar la espada… – Comenzó el Pato pero Furia lo sentó jalándolo de la playera que llevaba puesta

- No se dé que hablas, Pato – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa se sentó en su silla y continuó – Lo que hiciste con la espada del guardián me hace creer mas en ustedes – Todos dejaron de ver la mesa y la vieron incrédulos – Como ustedes saben la espada del guardián solo revela su verdadero poder a un guerrero digno de ella, al ver que Pato uso la espada de esa forma me dice que ustedes son dignos de cuidar el universo y con esto una nueva etapa con la espada –

- Pero que hay de los trajes – Lexi se veía sumamente confundida

- Decidí que no los usen por un tiempo la experiencia fue muy fuerte es mejor que se distraigan por un rato –

- ¿Nos suspendiendo? – Pregunto Ace

- No lo que quiero es que olviden por un rato de esto, se que en cuanto me valla Ace y Doc se encerrarán a hacer no se qué cantidad de cosas, eso solo les traerá más recuerdos necesito que se liberen además creo que necesitaremos otro miembro en el equipo –

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, somos más que capaces de derrotar un ejército viste lo que paso en el planeta – Dijo Ace

- Ese el es problema apenas salieron vivos de la última pelea y acabo de descubrir algo terrible en los archivos que trajo Doc, esta era una pequeña sección del ejercito verdadero –

- ¿Qué tan grande es? – Preguntó Lexi

- Al menos 7 veces más grande, por eso necesitamos ir debilitando sus fuerzas para que el ataque final sea más fácil pero no lo lograrán así necesitamos a alguien más –

- Ya sabes a quien vas a integrar – Pregunto Furia con duda, tal vez no lo iba a escuchar

- No Furia, aun no se quien pero sé que debe de ser alguien como ustedes con un sentido de la justicia muy definido, además que debe tener poderes únicos no podemos mandar a cualquiera al campo de batalla y principalmente que esté preparado por qué no podremos prepararlo aquí necesitamos el menor tiempo para atacar – Mientras ella decía esto Lexi le hacía señas a Doc que estaba a su lado pero el solo negaba con su cabeza así que Lexi tomo la iniciativa y levantándose de la mesa dijo

- No será necesario buscar a alguien Doc a preparado a un novato ¿O no? – Lo miro de forma que lo convenció con solo sus ojos verdes

- Es cierto, estuve guiando a alguien para que usara sus poderes y tiene los requisitos que Zadavia ha dicho –

- ¿En serio? – pregunto la mujer

- Si – Contesto Doc casi en silencio

- ¿Y-quién-es?, ¿Cómo-consiguió-sus-poderes?, ¿Fue-por-radiaciones-como-nosotros?, ¿De-que-planeta-es? – Pregunto Rev rápidamente

- Se lo diremos cuando lleguemos con él, no es seguro que acepte la propuesta con esta guerra en camino - Dijo Lexi para calmar a Rev

- ¿Cómo vas a ir con él? – Pregunto Pato

- Si, Doc me había prometido llevarme cuando fuera por él –

- Es un varón – Dijo Ace

- Si, pero no te preocupes lo conocerás muy pronto –

- ¿Podrán ir por el ahora mismo? – Pregunto Zadavia

- Seguro – Se apresuró a decir Doc

- Entonces vallan por él, mientras tanto los demás síganme vamos a hablar acerca de la espada – Dijo esto mientras salía por un puerta que daba a un balcón, mientras que los otros dos salían por la puerta principal hacia la estación le dieron las coordenadas al noble Piolinus y este al ver las coordenadas dijo

- ¿Estas son las coordenadas de un lugar especifico en Acmetropolis? –

- Si - contestaron los dos

– Muy bien, aquí vamos, Acmetropolis sector Épsilon coordenadas 23° y 49° - Se abrió el agujero y entraron ahí salieron en Acmetropolis en un lugar bastante conocido por Doc, la residencia Runner

¿QUÉ TAL ESTO?, ¿SE LO ESPERABAN?, ESPERO QUE NO PORQUE EN ESE CASO NECESITARÉ UNA MEJOR HISTORIA, HASTA AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO, EN EL SIGUIENTE SEGUIRÉ DICIENDO COMO ES QUE PASO ESTO Y CUÁLES SON SUS PODERES BUENO SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO, RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS Y TODO LO QUE SE LES OCURRA


	5. Chapter 5

En la mesa estaban comiendo una pareja de correcaminos ya mayores acerca del menor de sus hijos

- En serio linda no sé si debamos dejar que este tanto tiempo fuera seguramente esta en malos pasos – Decía el hombre de baja estatura mientras comía rápidamente un pedazo de pan con semillas

- Claro que no él es un buen chico – Replicaba la mujer quien apenas si veía su plato pensando lo mejor del chico correcaminos

- Si son buenos chicos los dos pero ya viste lo que paso con Rev lo dejamos que estuviera tiempo afuera, que trabajara por su cuenta y mira ¿Dónde está el? –

- Salvando al universo –

- Vagando por el espacio, más bien y si dejamos al menor seguramente hará lo mismo e inclusive va a tener algún amigo coyote como ese tonto Loonatic verde –

- No creo que sea tan malo y si tiene algún amigo canino, no podemos obligarlo a tener o no tener amigos –

- Tal vez pero si dejamos que solo conviva con los de la especie no tendría opción –

- Es un chico tiene que convivir con más gente además el debe buscar sus propias amistades –

- No sabes lo que dices mujer –

En ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar distrayéndolos de su pelea, y el correcaminos mayor dijo

- Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy – Mientras cruzaba la cocina y la sala a gran velocidad abrió la puerta y sé que do petrificado al ver a Doc sin su clásico traje negro en su puerta

-¿Quién es, Ralph? – Pregunto desde la cocina, pero al no obtener respuesta decidió ir a ver qué es lo que pasaba; estaba petrificado pero al escuchar a su mujer comenzó a hablar como loco

- No nos comas por favor coyote les vamos a caer pesado si quiere carne blanda puede devorarse a mi hijo Rip pero no a mí ni a mi esposa, haremos todos lo que digas, te daremos dinero proyectos pero por favor no nos entierre con sus grandes y filosos colmillos –

- ¿De que está hablando? – Dijo Doc al ver como se hincaba suplicante

- No le va a hacer daño señor Runner – Dijo Lexi asomándose por la puerta

- ¿Lexi? – Dijo el correcaminos al escuchar la voz de la coneja

- Son los compañeros de Rev – dijo la esposa de este prácticamente corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás

- Claro, ya lo sabía solo quería saber si el coyote aun era de confianza; sigues sin pasar la prueba –

- ¿Qué se les ofrece?, ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí sin Rev deben de necesitar algo?, ¿Rev nos mando una sorpresa?, pero que desconsiderada soy, pasen tomen asiento – Comenzó a hablar la señora empujándolos a la sala de su casa

- Bueno y ¿Qué quieres coyote? – Pregunto Ralph sentándose frente a ellos

- Queremos hablar con ustedes sobre Rip – Contesto Lexi

- ¿Qué pasa con Rip? – Pregunto su madre confundida mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala

- Esta es una misión de reclutamiento para tener nuevos Loonatics y sé que Rip sería un valioso miembro – Dijo Doc

- ¿Qué estás diciendo coyote?, esa es una estupidez mi hijo Rip no puede ser uno de ustedes por una simple razón, no tiene poderes – Le contesto Ralph

- Si tiene, pero necesitamos a Rip aquí para que el mismo se los diga –

- Pues no está el vago siempre está afuera quien sabe donde –

- Yo lo sé, está en la torre de los Loonatics –

- ¿Qué hace en esa torre? –

- Practicando con sus poderes, desde que Doc y yo comenzamos a ayudarlo para controlar sus poderes eso es lo único que hace – Dijo Lexi

- Pues no va y ahora lárguense de mi casa – Dijo Ralph furioso como si estuvieran amenazando de muerte a él y a su familia; mientras los empujaban fuera de esta cerrando con un gran portazo detrás de ellos y dentro de ella dijo mientras se sacudía las manos e iba a sentarse junto a su esposa

- Listo, la empresa familiar está a salvo –

- ¿La empresa familiar?, ¿Eso es lo que te importa? –

- Vamos Harriet eso es lo más importante del mundo las ganancias y si él se va no tendremos quien trabaje la empresa tenemos que cuidar nuestro futuro –

- ¿Y el futuro de nuestros hijos no te importa? –

- Claro que si, su futuro en la empresa y después hablare con el acerca de eso de los poderes, mentirle a sus padres eso no – Dijo mientras se levantaba de ahí y se iba a su oficina dejando a su mujer confundida, la empresa familiar es importante pero ¿Es más que la felicidad de sus hijos? "La mentira es mala pero él no quería que nos preocupáramos, ¿Qué debo hacer?" Y con estos pensamientos estaba ella mientras que Lexi y Doc se dirigían en silencio a su antiguo cuartel

- No fue como lo esperábamos – Dijo Lexi después de un largo tiempo

- Nunca debí de entrenar a Rip a espaldas de todos – Comento Doc cabizbajo

- Pero lo hiciste por el bien de él si no lo hubieras entrenado justo en este momento estuviera en una cárcel o encerrado en su casa con miedo a lastimar a alguien; hiciste lo correcto solo que las cosas se salieron de control nunca creíste que se necesitaría algún otro recluta, mira solo tenemos que volver a hablar con ellos junto con Rip y explicarles lo importante que es que el este en el equipo –

- Si tal vez tienes razón tenemos que ir por él – Y en esto llegaron a la torre, entraron y mientras subían el ascensor comenzaron a tener buenos recuerdos de su vida ahí; extrañando los momentos que estaban todos juntos inclusive cuando el Pato estaba.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas se dirigieron directamente a la sala de entrenamiento y vieron a través del cristal a un Rip muy cambiado, estaba practicando en un escenario de Acmetropolis con los clásicos ninjas de este, sin su acostumbrada chaqueta de cuero negra además sus movimientos eran mucho mas rápidos y precisos lanzaba a los ninjas por los aires sin necesidad de tocarlos solo lanzaba golpes hacia donde se encontraban y salían volando; extendía la palma hacia un objeto inerte como tapas de alcantarillas y basura, comenzaban a flotar y los tiraba hacia otro grupo, esquivaba ataques saltando, pateaba de vez en ves a los que se le acercaban demasiado y uno de estos se estrello contra el cristal de la sala antes de desaparecer haciendo que los dos Loonatics se impresionaran con las habilidades de el chico, Doc presionó un botón haciendo que los hologramas desaparecieran justo en el momento en que Rip iba a patear un ninja que estaba detrás de él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentado

- Ey ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó al ver como desapareció el holograma y levantándose volvió a decir -¿Quién está ahí? –

- Somos nosotros Doc y Lexi – Dijo la chica por el micrófono frente a ella

- ¿Doctor?, ¿Lexi? Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

- Larga historia mejor sal de ahí para que te podamos explicar – Dijo Doc y con esto Rip salió de la sala de hologramas; dentro de la cabina de comando, tomo su chaqueta junto con su mochila del suelo se puso la chaqueta y se colgó de un hombro su mochila; y le estrecho la mano a los Loonatics en forma de saludo y salieron de ahí hacia la sala del lugar

- Vaya que has mejorado – Dijo Lexi mientras se dirigían a la sala

- Si, he venido aquí diariamente desde que tú y el Doctor me comenzaron a entrenar –

- Claro Doc no comete errores -

- Todos cometemos errores o tenemos aciertos tomados por caminos equivocados – Dijo Doc

- Pero ¿Por que vinieron a verme? y sin sus trajes – Dijo Rip al llegar a la sala

- Siéntate Rip, tenemos que decirte algo importante – Dijo Lexi sentando a Rip a su lado

- ¿Paso algo malo?, ¿Mi hermano está bien? –

-Todo está bien la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque necesitamos reclutas y tu eres nuestra primera opción –

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, Tu mismo dijiste que era un plan de emergencia que no querías ocupar debió de ser algo malo –

- Una nueva amenaza robótica, nunca había visto algo así está muy avanzada tanto que no logro comprenderla del todo y necesitamos de mas personas para poder destruir todos los lugares infestados con esas cosas –

- Wow en serio nunca creí que este día pasara pero aun tengo que hablarlo con mis padres, no creo que me apoyen, ¿Por qué no van a decirles que me necesitan en el equipo? estoy seguro que así nunca dirían que no –

- De hecho fuimos a tu casa antes de venir aquí creímos que estabas allá y le dijimos a tus padres –

- ¿Y?, ¿Cómo reaccionaron? –

- Tu papá nos sacó a empujones de tu casa –

- Yo alcance a escuchar algo de la empresa, pero no estoy bien segura –

- Lo suponía no quieren que me vaya porque si no quien cuidara la empresa hasta que Rev llegue, es la historia de mi vida, siempre la empresa y Rev van antes que yo, pero esta vez no dejare que me ignoren hay que hablar todos y si no quieren ni modo aun así me voy con ustedes –

- No lo creo, no puedes venir sin autorización de tus padres, eres menor de edad –

- ¿Y eso qué?, Rev también lo era-

- Pero solo le faltaba un año para ser mayor –

- Chicos por favor creí que ustedes iban a comprender en serio quiero hacer algo por el universo, y sé que puedo hacerlo –

- Muy bien hablaremos con tus padres y si eso no resulta iremos por Rev estoy segura que él nos ayudara a convencerlos –

- Muy bien entonces vamos a mi casa – Dijo Rip levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose al ascensor de la torre

Dentro de la casa de los Runner solo se escuchan los gritos del padre de la familia

- No, no y no, por última vez no te voy a dejar que vayas es lo mejor para ti comprende, el espacio es grande y sin oxigeno y quien sabe con qué cosas te puedas encontrar, ¿Y si te succiona un agujero negro? –

- Pero papá, yo debo de ir seré de gran ayuda para los demás – Pero las suplicas del joven correcaminos no eran escuchadas por su padre quien empujaba a Lexi y a Doc fuera de su casa por segunda vez.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el portazo para sacarlos definitivamente la puerta no se movió por mas esfuerzo que hiso no pudo cerrarla, no supo la razón hasta que volteo a ver a su hijo tal y como lo estaban haciendo los Loonatics que acababa de echar de su casa, Rip estaba con la mano extendida hacia la puerta imposibilitando a su padre que la cerrara

- ¿Qué tontería estás haciendo? Sé que es un truco del coyote, el maneja las cosas metálicas; seguramente esta trabando las bisagras, si no lo supiera pensaría que eres tu pero como lo se entonces no me engañan –

- No papá – Y diciendo esto extendió la otra mano e hiso que se levantara una caja de pizza que estaba en la mesa de la sala – Yo soy el que trabo la puerta ¿Ahora me crees? –

- Si te creemos hijo, pero eso no cambia mi forma de pensar no te voy a dejar ir; ahora despídete de tus amigos y cierra la puerta cuando se vayan–

- Pero papá – Iba a empezar a reclamarle a su padre pero su madre lo paro diciendo

- Esta bien hijo ve a despedirte sé que es difícil renunciar a tus sueños pero a veces es así aunque sea injusto y todo lo que tu digas – En ese momento le guiño el ojo haciendo comprender a Rip que quería que saliera porque tenía un plan así que salió de su casa y en menos de 10 segundos estaba su madre junto a él con una maleta pequeña Rip la vio y vio a su madre con la boca abierta

- Ve hijo es lo mejor para ti, yo veré como calmar a tu padre –

- Gracias – Y diciendo esto abrasó a su madre

- De nada, ahora vete antes que tu padre se dé cuenta –

Se separaron de ese abrazo, tomo la maleta del piso y junto con Doc y Lexi caminaron hacia la calle Doc saco un aparato de la bolsa de su pantalón oprimió un botón y apareció un agujero de gusano frente a ellos y del otro lado se podía ver la estación de Blanc

- ¿Listo? – Pregunto Lexy a Rip quien volteo a ver atrás y vio como su madre lo despedía con una sonrisa y los ojos llorosos

- Si listo – Y con esto entraron al agujero de gusano mientras veían como se cerraba detrás de ellos solo pudieron ver al Padre de Rip como corría hacia ellos muy enfadado pero no lograba llegar antes que se cerrara

- No está muy feliz – Dijo Doc preocupado por la reacción del Rev la cual no iba a ser muy diferente

- Lo estará o al menos se familiarizará con la idea –

Mientras más se acercaban al final del agujero se veían mas claramente las siluetas de quien los estaba esperando y por desgracia de Doc el que estaba en primera fila para ver al nuevo recluta era Rev.

Mientras, del otro lado el resto del quipo veían las tres figuras que se acercaban a ellos y Rev quien estaba cerca al agujero vio lo que no podía ser era un correcaminos y se parecía mucho a su hermano pero no se imaginaba que realmente fuera él hasta que lo vio más de cerca y comprobó lo que él creía imposible, era su hermano, cuando salieron del agujero todos se sorprendieron al ver a Rip ahí pero el que no lo podía creer era Rev quien solo pudo decirle a Doc

-¿Qué? –

Hasta aquí con el quinto capítulo espero que les haya gustado **gracias por leer**, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia escríbanla aquí abajo, hasta el siguiente actualización


	6. Chapter 6

Después de algunos minutos aun seguían mudos al ver a Rip entre ellos hasta que Rev rompió el silencio y dijo mientras corría frente a los tres

Hermanito, ¿Qué haces aquí? – y dirigiéndose a Doc y a Lexi quienes se encontraban realmente incómodos con la situación – ¿No iban a traer el nuevo recluta? –

Lo hicieron – contesto el correcaminos más joven –Yo soy en nuevo recluta de los Loonatics –

¿Qué?, eso no puede ser tu eres mi hermanito menor sin poderes –

Los tiene Rev – interrumpió Doc – El bioparasito que lo ataco permaneció tanto tiempo con el que mesclo su ADN y le dio algunos de los poderes que tenía el parasito –

Pero no sabes usarlos entonces solo está para entrenarlo y que no se haga daño a él o a alguien más –

No Rev – ahora fue la coneja la que entro en la conversación – Nosotros lo entrenamos para que pudiera usar sus poderes, inclusive le dimos una tarjeta para que entrara a la torre y entrenara en el simulador – Y con esto lo único que hiso el correcaminos fue reírse como loco mientras decía

Qué buena broma … mi hermanito con poderes … y ustedes lo entrenaron sin decirle nada a nadie … y ahora quieren hacerlo un Loonatic – se puso serio de un momento a otro y viendo a Doc a los ojos dijo – será sobre mi cadáver si quieres arriesgar a mi hermanito de esa manera –

Al ver la expresión y el cambio de actitud de Rev, Doc le contesto de la misma manera viéndolo a los ojos

No lo quiero arriesgar pero si no entra al equipo serás uno dentro de poco – Y con esto Furia se metió entre los dos compañeros para evitar un pelea mientras decía

Bueno pero primero tenemos que saber si es lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un Loonatic como lo marca el reglamento, ¿o me equivoco, Zadavia? –

Tienes razón Furia – y dirigiéndose al pequeño correcaminos le dijo – esto no será fácil primero tenemos que ver tus reflejos además de tus instintos, no será nada fácil y si lo logras serás un Loonatic pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta –

La que quiera –

¿estas consiente que si te vuelves un miembro del equipo estarás arriesgando tu vida con el solo hecho de vivir? –

No lo sabía, pero eso aun no me desanima, ser un Loonatics tiene un precio y lo aceptare por el hecho de ser uno del equipo –

Muy bien, Ace muéstrale una habitación y dile lo que sigue –

Como tu digas Jefa, sígueme –

Rip tomo su maleta del piso y siguió a su futuro jefe dentro del cuartel, Rev estaba a punto de seguir a su hermano para intentar convencerlo que desistiera de su idea de ser un Loonatic pero Furia se lo impidió ya que lo tenía agarrado del brazo cuando se dio cuenta de esto intento zafarse pero Furia lo tenía muy bien agarrado y le dijo

No podemos hablar con los nuevos reclutas hasta después de la última prueba –

Pero es mi hermanito tengo que hablar con él –

No Rip no lo vas a hacer – Le dijo Zadavia – Tu vas a querer que no haga la prueba, se que lo quieres proteger pero es su decisión él sabrá si quiere continuar o desistir, pero debe de ser por el mismo, nosotros nunca podremos convencerlo de algo que no quiere debes de tener eso en mente, ¿entendido? –

Si Zadavia –

Muy bien mientras tanto Doc y Lexi - Al escuchar sus nombres creyeron que los iba a reprender por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como que tenían un discípulo pero en vez de eso ella les dijo – veremos si ustedes tienen el don de ver buenos héroes, vayan al simulador y arreglen todo para las pruebas; Furia acompaña a Rev a su habitación y quédate con él hasta la hora de la prueba, Pato ve a informarle al noble Piolinus lo que está pasando – Todos asintieron sin decir una sola palabra excepto Rev quien aun no se convencía del todo que su hermanito se arriesgara de la misma forma en que él lo hacía diariamente -

Mientras tanto Ace llevaba a Rip entre los largos pasillos muy iluminados del cuartel, Ace se paró en seco y en un solo movimiento saco una espada de su bolsillo y se dio media vuelta para darle un golpe con esta a Rip, mientras dejaba caer su maleta, se defendió parando la espada en el aire con sus poderes a unos centímetros de su pico mientras decía

¿Qué pasa contigo? – La espada salió volando por la fuerza de ambos y sin decir nada Ace comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos al chico, quien los evadía o los paraba con sus manos aun así le lograban conectar algunos golpes en las piernas o en los brazos hasta que Rip cansado de hablarle sin que Ace dijera el porqué de esto, le empezó a regresarle los golpes los cuales eran evadidos o contrarrestados por otros golpes, hasta que lanzo uno hacia el pecho el cual lo detuvo con ambas manos y con esto Ace sonrió y le dijo al correcaminos

Eres muy bueno, primera prueba superada –

¿Qué estás diciendo? – Dijo mientras bajaba su mano

Debemos estar preparados para todo en cualquier momento, y que mejor forma de poner a prueba tus reflejos que con un ataque sorpresa –

Pero, ¿Por qué? –

Si te pusiéramos dentro del simulador o se te digiera que estas dentro de una misión estarías preparado para todo, sin embargo si no se te dice nada y te llevamos a un lugar común no lo estarías esperando, ¿o me equivoco? –

Es cierto –

Muy bien no te preocupes ya no habrá sorpresas, toma tu maleta esta es tu habitación – Mientras tocaba un botón cerca de la puerta que esta junto a ellos, Rip entró a su habitación la cual era mucho más grande que su habitación en Acmetropolis además tenía baño propio las ventanas estaban cerradas lo cual le pareció extraño

Es solo para que te concentras, además no queremos que tengas ayuda de ningún tipo antes de tu prueba –

Como decirme que es lo que puede venir –

Exacto, por esa razón Zadavia decidió no dejar que hablaras con Rev seguramente te intimidaría para que no continuaras o te diría que es lo que harías para después acusarte que hiciste trampa, bueno demasiada platica te dejo para que te concentres, el traje de prueba está en el armario, te llamare a la puerta cuando sea hora –

Y diciendo esto se fue dejando al correcaminos aun mas entusiasmado que antes, fue a la sala de juntas donde estaba Zadavia y al ver que el conejo entro con una sonrisa le dijo

¿Paso la prueba? –

Le faltan reflejos pero tiene una gran fuerza –

Los chicos hicieron bien al escoger al chico –

Sin duda alguna –

Puedes irte a cambiar el traje esta en tu habitación –

En ese caso la dejo la prueba será dentro de media hora, yo iré por el – y diciendo esto se fue dejando a la mujer sola en ese cuarto

Mientras tanto entre los pasillos Furia traía en el hombro a Rev quien no dejaba de pelear con el

Déjame bajar Furia por favor no tengo que ver a mi hermanito, tiene que saber a qué se enfrenta debe de regresar a casa no puede quedarse aquí además debo de hablar con Doc de esto, quiero saber sus razones –

Las sabrás después de las pruebas o incluso dentro de la sala de control –

Llegaron al cuarto de Rev, Furia entro al cuarto cerró la puerta con clave y tiro a Rev en la cama, pero en cuanto este había tocado la cama salió corriendo para abrir la puerta pero por más que tecleaba no daba con la contraseña correcta, al ver esto Furia se sentó en la cama y le dijo

Mejor ni lo intentes, la clave es en tasmanio y el diccionario es el cuádruple que el de español así que mejor ríndete –

Pero Rev hiso caso omiso a esto y comenzó a teclear palabras en tasmanio y Furia empezó a reírse dentro de sí mientras pensaba "nunca adivinaras, no está en el diccionario" y se tendió en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza

Dentro de la sala de simulación Doc y Lexi estaban preparando todo para la prueba de Rip, tecleando comandos en las computadoras, para sacar del silencio que se encontraba Doc Lexi intento crear una conversación, pero sabía que todas las pláticas lo llevarían a Rev así que fue directamente al punto

Doc, no te preocupes estoy seguro que Rev entenderá y terminara aceptando a su hermano en el equipo solo está preocupado por el – y él le contesto sin apartar la vista del teclado

No es eso del todo también está la situación de mi comportamiento con él, me pase de la raya al decirle – traga un poco de saliva – eso –

Rev es muy obstinado a veces, hay que tratarlo así para que entienda, seguro que te perdonara –

No lo sé si yo me perdone por haberle hablado así –

Lo harás, en cuanto hablen los dos con calma, pero conociéndolos estoy segura que eso no pasara pronto –

La simulación esta completa – Dijo el Coyote separando la vista del teclado y viendo a través del vidrio Lexi se acerco a él y le puso la mano en el hombro diciéndole

Todo estará bien, no solo con Rip también con Rev, ya verás –

Eso espero –

Los Loonatics no se dieron cuenta que los estaban espiando; ni más ni menos que Pato quien ya portaba su clásico uniforme negro y naranja, estaba en la puerta a punto de entrar para decirles que el noble Piolinus estaba enterado y que quería ver la prueba, el estaba muy confundido se sentía furioso con Doc, pero "¿Por qué?, no me ha insultado, lo único que está haciendo es hablar con Lexi, no pueden ser celos porque para haberlos tendría que gustarme ella y no me gusta, ¿o sí?, no, no y no, no me gusta" pasaba en su cabeza estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba respirando tan pesadamente que Lexi lo escucho con sus poderes, se volteo hacia él y le dijo

¿Qué te paso?, te escuchas muy agitado –

No es nada vengo de ver al pajarito y dijo que quiere ver la prueba – en ese momento sonó su comunicador del brazo lo vio y era Zadavia la que le hablaba

Pato diles a Doc y a Lexi que se pongan sus trajes ya están listos en las habitaciones –

Yo se los diré –

Zadavia fuera –

Ya escuchaste a la jefa sus trajes ya están en sus cuartos – y sin decir nada se fue de ahí dejando a la coneja un poco confundida, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos "no me puede gustar Lexi", se repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a un lugar despejado, Lexi se volteo hacia Doc quien seguía viendo por el cristal así que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Pato

Doc tenemos que cambiarnos, los trajes están en nuestros cuartos, ¿vienes? -

Si voy en seguida – le contesta volteando a verla un poco preocupado y salieron del lugar a sus habitaciones

Dentro del cuarto de Rev el seguía tecleando en el pequeño teclado para salir y ver a Rip pero por más que ponía palabras no se habría ya estaba cansado y sus movimientos eran más lentos que los de costumbre y Furia por decimoquinta vez le dijo

Siéntate si estas cansado, espera a la hora de la prueba entonces te dejare salir –

En ese momento sonó una alarma en el despertador, Furia toco un botón y escucho la voz de Zadavia diciéndoles

Rev, Furia sus trajes están en el closet, tendrán que cambiarse ahí, no dejes que salga hasta dentro de 20 minutos, ¿entendido? –

Entendido –

Zadavia fuera – Fue tanto el grado de concentración de Rev por abrir la puerta que no escucho ni una sola de las palabras que dijo su jefa, y con la seguridad que le daba la clave de la puerta Furia abrió el closet y vio sus dos trajes, tomo el de él se metió al baño y en unos minutos estaba enfundado en su traje negro y morado, y vio a Rev aun sobre la puerta intentando abrirla tomo el traje del correcaminos y lo alzó abrasándolo por la cintura con un brazo apenas Iba a protestar cuando le dijo

Vamos a salir dentro de 15 minutos vístete – le paso el traje y lo lanzo dentro del baño cerrando la puerta frente a él se sentó en la cama de Rev mientras esperaba y en menos de 2 minutos el ya había salido y vuelto a su trabajo de descifrar la clave.

En el cuarto de Rip el estaba meditando sobre la alfombra ya enfundado en su traje el cual era completamente negro y no le había cambiado el color de las plumas pero se había ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo aun cuando era del tamaño de, Furia escuchó como la puerta se abría se levanto del piso y vio a Ace con su traje y le dijo

¿Preparado? –

Para todo – le contesto el joven correcaminos

En ese caso sígueme- salió del cuarto seguido del correcaminos hacia el simulador mientras le decía -Recuerda te puedes ir cuando quieras y si vemos que estas en peligro se detendrá la simulación, eso no significara que estas rechazado solo que se verá en un debate para ver si tus habilidades son suficientes, pero no te confíes si terminas con la simulación la junta se hará para ver tu desempeño pero será más fácil si lo terminas, ¿comprendes? –

Hasta la última palabra –

En ese caso entra – señalándole una puerta, el chico solo asintió y entro dispuesto a todo

En la sala ya estaban Zadavia, Piolinus, Pato Lexi y Doc en los controles, revisando hasta en último detalle antes de arrancar la simulación, vieron como entraba el chico y casi al mismo tiempo entraba Furia quien cargaba a Rev en el hombro, junto con Ace quien cerró la puerta con clave al igual como lo hiso Furia

Creo que ya lo puedes bajar – Le dijo su jefa a Furia quien lo hiso y cuando se vio en el piso se alejo lo mas que pudo de Doc mientras miraba a su hermano dentro del simulador y volteando a ver a Doc le dijo – comienza con la prueba –

Entendido – presiono un botón y dentro del cuarto se creó una representación de una bodega, dentro el chico escucho las instrucciones dadas por Doc por el comunicador

Primera prueba, defiéndete de unos presidiaron comunes, déjalos inconscientes –

De la nada se aparecieron 5 hombres muy grandes vestidos de rayas negras y blancas, se abalanzaron en contra de Rip quien no se inmuto y extendió ambos brazos contra ellos los levanto en el aire y los lanzó 3 metro de ahí, dejándolos inconscientes –

Primera prueba superada, segunda – cambio el escenario y esta vez estaba frente a un banco –Gravitón está causando problemas detenlo –

Dentro del banco se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, el entro y vio como la mitad de las personas estaban en el piso y la otra mitad en el techo, fue directamente a la bóveda del dinero, encontrándolo como saca todo el dinero y con los guardias en el piso

¿No te dijo tu mamá que es malo robar? –

Mira quien tenemos aquí, un correcaminos lento veremos cómo te escapas de eso –

Le lanzo su rayo purpura para alterar su campo gravitatorio, pero en un movimiento rápido puso frente a él una de las armas que estaban en el techo, golpeando esta y devolviéndola a su peso normal, cayó en sus manos y disparo directo al pecho del enemigo dejándolo inconsciente.

Dentro de la cabina todos estaban sorprendidos, bueno casi todos Rev estaba muy preocupado pero no quería decir nada, un mucho menos hablar con Doc, tenía que ver que mas podía hacer su hermano.

Segunda prueba superada, tercera – el escenario cambio al igual que las últimas dos veces esta vez fue una construcción con maquinarias pesadas – Neurona está atacando, detenla –

Y al igual que las últimas veces dejo inconsciente al enemigo, sin palabras sin alardeos, solo cumplió con su cometido

En la sala comenzaban las pláticas en torno al chico

No habla mucho – dice Ace casi en forma de queja en contra de Rip

Aun así trabaja de maravilla, es muy eficiente –

Toma en cuenta que ellos son solo replicas con menos de la mitad de sus poderes – Pato se incorpora a la plática diciendo

El chico esta venciendo a la mitad de los malos solo, cuando nosotros 6 los vencimos con dificultad –

Punto a su favor – Dijo Zadavia al escuchar a Pato, el cual se sintió impresionado nunca creyó que ella le daría otra vez su aprobación

Así fueron pasando los minutos que se volvieron horas, luchando y ganando a los enemigos que le ponían frente a el

Veintiunava prueba superada, ¿Estás bien? –

Si – contesta el chico jadeando la ultima lucha contra Sypher fue complicada, le robo los poderes a Pato y debía dejarlo inconsciente para regresárselos, mas de una vez estuvo a punto de tomar sus poderes pero ponía cosas entre ellos y lo evadía, Doc suspiro de forma preocupada mientras cerraba los ojos, los abrió y le dijo

Ultima prueba, detén a todos villanos anteriores, juntos a máximo poder, junto con un ejército de robots, ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar?, todos los villanos estaban a una parte de sus poderes reales si lo enfrentas ahora estarán al doble de poderosos –

Quiero continuar – Doc presiona un botón y el escenario cambia de una bodega a un asteroide, de repente comienzan a aparecer los mismos robots con lo que lucharon anteriormente alrededor suyo y todos los villanos conocidos en Acmetropolis

Mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo Neurona saliendo de entre los robots – si no es más ni menos que un Loonatic abandonado –

Un pequeño e indefenso pajarito – dijo Silthvestre

Hay que desplumarlo – agrego Sypher

Para que nos molestamos en el, que los robots se hagan cargo de él – sentenció Duce y agrego – optisoldados, destrúyanlo –

Todos los que estaban dentro de la cabina estaban muy preocupados por el chico principalmente Rev, Doc y Lexi, los tres estaba con el mismo pensamiento, "si las cosas se ven mal detendré la simulación".

En la sala los robots toman la orden de Duce y comenzaron a dispararle al chico; Doc y Rev casi al mismo tiempo se acercaron aun mas al cristal como si quisieran entrar y sacarlo de ahí o ser ellos mismo lo que recibieran esos disparos, mientras que Lexi se tapo la cara con las manos mientras se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de Furia quien estaba viendo fijamente a lo que hará el chico al igual que Ace, Piolinus y Zadavia, mientras que Pato veía con celos a Furia sin darse cuenta de ello.

El chico en medio de todos los disparos mira a su alrededor y al ver que no hay nada se hace una especie de huevo con la tierra justo a tiempo, ya que iba a ser golpeado por varios láseres a su alrededor, levantando una gran cantidad de humo, haciendo creer a todos que el combate había terminado

Eso fue todo – Dijo Ace – termina la simulación Doc, Pato sácalo de ahí y llévalo a su habitación - pero Doc hiso caso omiso a sus ordenes - ¿Por qué no la terminas? –

El está bien –

¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? –

Los monitores muestran que no sufrió daño alguno –

Pero ¿Cómo? –

En ese momento vieron como la nube de polvo era cortada por algo que venía del centro de esta, era Rip quien estaba lanzando las paredes de su refugio improvisado hacia los robots golpeándolos a estos y a Neurona, Sypher, Silthvestre, además de salir corriendo detrás de una de estas que va en dirección de Duce el cual se da vuelta dispara contra la piedra gigante que va hacia el destruyéndola y golpeando al correcaminos que no vio lo que se avecinaba y cayendo al piso bocarriba, se levanto con los hombros, jadeando por todo el poder que uso para el último ataque, Duce se acerca y le apunta con su arma, mientras dice

Hasta nunca pajarraco – jalando del gatillo de su pistola laser, en ese instante Doc golpea un botón rojo gigante y detiene la simulación justo a tiempo de que el láser lo golpee en el pecho, el chico se deja caer inconsciente

Y hasta aquí el capitulo numero 6 fue más largo de lo habitual pero las reacciones de todos tenía que escribirlas además no quiero aburrirlos, sé que mi forma de escribir no es tan buena como los demás escritores que hacen fanfics de Loonatics pero hago mi esfuerzo, nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización, ya saben dejen comentarios en el cuadrito de abajo si les gusto y si no tambien, **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	7. Chapter 7

En un cuarto de la mansión de Piolinus Rip está descansando

Después de todo lo que paso en la prueba es un milagro que no saliera lastimado no puedo ni pensar en la reacción de mi madre si se entra que casi mato a mi hermano en la prueba de admisión – Balbuceaba Rev quien estaba parado frente a la puerta de cristal que daba a un balcón por el cual entraba el sol de la tarde

Lleva un día entero dormido – interrumpió Furia a Rev

Y todo gracias a Doc –

El no quiso que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto –

Pudo advertirle de lo que seguía –

Es en contra de las reglas, además al parecer Rip quería entrar a como diera lugar –

Tal vez, pero aun así no creo que esto esté bien además no me dejan hablar a casa es mi hermano tengo que decirle a la familia lo que paso –

Si, será mas tranquilizante decirle a tu madre que Rip está aun en cama por el esfuerzo que hiso, que dejarla esperar un poco y decirle cualquier cosa –

Con el ruido de la plática Rip se despierta y se lleva la mano derecha a la cabeza mientras dice

Por favor Rev si quieres platicar vete a la sala, entro a la escuela hasta medio día –

Si ya me voy no me lo tienes que decir – se dirigía a la puerta mientras decía esto bastante malhumorado, y se paró de golpe al entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mientras que Furia lo mira extrañado

¿Entras a la escuela? - le pregunta Furia a Rip

Si tal vez ustedes que ya están a punto de graduarse y no vayan pero yo sí; en serio necesito dormir – y al escuchar esto se le quedo mirando a Rev

Compartíamos habitación y normalmente cuando tenía que hacer algo lo terminaba despertando -

Rip, no estás en tu casa, ¿lo recuerdas? – con esto Rip abrió los ojos aun con la mano en la cabeza

Es cierto, ¿Qué paso? –

No terminaste la prueba, los demás están en junta para tomar una decisión –

Aunque aun puedes irte, viste lo que paso ¡y fue solo una simulación! –

Levantándose un poco de la cama dijo - No Rev aun me quiero quedar –

Eres un testarudo –

Y tú a veces eres un cabeza hueca –

En ese instante suena el comunicador de Furia interrumpiendo la pelea de los hermanos: del otro lado es Zadavia

¿Cómo está el chico? –

Ya está despierto –

¿Podrá ya levantarse? – Furia se dirigió a Rip quien ya no tenía la mano en la cabeza y estaba prácticamente sentado en la cama

¿puedes? – Rip solo asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió otra vez con Zadavia

Si puede -

Bien, vengan los tres a la sala, ya tenemos una decisión, Zadavia fuera –

Furia ayuda a levantarse a Rip quien parecía estar muy preocupado, no más que Rev quien no cambiaba su posición acerca de esto, Rev estaba a punto de correr hacia la sala de comunicaciones para decirles que estaba demasiado golpeado y que no iba a entrar pero Furia lo toma de la cintura y se lo hecha al hombro.

¿Qué haces? –

Evitando que tomes una decisión por tu hermano –

Y con este en el hombro y agarrando a Rip por el hombro se dirigieron hacia la sala; cuando llegaron todos estaban parados frente a la mesa de misiones justo en medio estaba Zadavia, Furia bajo a Rev, y antes que hiciera nada ella dijo

La decisión que hemos tomado solo puede ser aceptada o rechazada por Rip, pasa adelante por favor – el chico hiso lo que se le pidió – hemos evaluado tu astucia, tus habilidades y reflejos además no se tomo en cuenta la falla de la misión final – Rip sintió mal con la palabra falla, entrecerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza como si le hubieran escupido en la cara – ya que las misiones no son individuales; siempre tendrás al equipo para apoyarte, porque son como una familia, todos tienen habilidades diferentes y deben confiar el uno en el otro – mientras decía esto Rev miraba con ojos asesinos a Doc quien pensaba "las familias no se mienten, ni mucho menos en cosas como estas " – y después de varias horas de deliberación hemos decidido que Rip, serias un miembro valioso, si es que aun quieres unirte a nosotros –

Sería un honor entrar a los Loonatics – Al escuchar esto Zadavia sonríe y le dice a Doc dale el traje oficial Doc

Como tu digas – se dirigió a Rip y le dijo – extiende tu brazo izquierdo y así lo hiso, saco un pequeño dispositivo de su cinturón, comenzó a teclear algunas cosas y de repente su traje comenzó a cambiar de color; comenzando por su comunicador, todo de color azul idéntico al de su playera, después fueron sus botas, el cinturón junto con las plumas de la cola, el símbolo de Loonatic y finalmente las plumas de su cabeza.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a Rip quien tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, todos menos Rev quien estaba enojado por la situación, se quedo atrás cuando vio que Doc se echaba atrás junto con Lexi para que los demás lo feliciten, corre los toma del brazo y se los lleva a otra habitación cuando los deja se para frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados

Ya estarán felices, han involucrado a mi hermanito en esto, ¿acaso no ven el peligro en el que lo están poniendo? –

Claro que lo sabemos, pero él quería entrar desde hace mucho tiempo – le contesto Lexi

Yo no quería que se involucrara pero la situación es difícil – continuo Doc

No es tan difícil como para arriesgarlo a una lesión grave, ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres si le pasa algo? –

No le pasara nada, el se sabe cuidar solo –

No lo entiendes Doc no se trata si se sabe cuidar o no, se trata del daño que se puede hacer estando en las peleas –

El no estará solo estamos los otros seis que le ayudaremos como equipo –

No lo creo, ahora mismo voy con Zadavia ella entenderá mis razones – mientras se dirigía fuera de la habitación

Ella las entiende y aun así quiere que Rip esté en el equipo – lo paro Lexi con esto, al verlo tan angustiado Doc lo tomo de los hombros e hiso que lo viera a los ojos

Te prometo, que nada le pasara mientras este conmigo aun así si tengo que servirle de escudo lo protegeré hasta que me deje de regenerar – al oír estas palabras, bajo la mirada y cerrando los ojos las lagrimas comenzaron a salirle por los ojos mientras decía

¿en serio lo prometes? – Doc sin pensarlo lo abraso lo más fuerte que pudo y le dijo

Lo prometo, por todos mis inventos y por mi puesto como guardián del universo –

Gracias – le contesto mientras lo abrasaba de regreso, Lexi al ver esto se puso un poco incomoda así que se acerco para decirle

Yo también lo protegeré, no importan los peligros –

Gracias – contesto aun en el pecho de Doc

Ahora – dijo Doc separándolo de su abraso – tienes que felicitar a tu hermano –

Y vio a Doc con una sonrisa, se dirigieron a donde estaba los demás y mientras caminaban en su interior estaba confundido "¿Por qué me abraso?, seguro que solo fue un acto para que me tranquilizara, pero ¿Por qué siento cosas?, no es como si me gustara ya he sentido lo que es que me guste alguien más, es decir tuve novia antes de unirme a los Loonatics, y no es la misma sensación, espera ¿por qué estoy pensando en que me gusta?, no solo es el desconcierto de que me abrasara Doc no es muy afectivo con las personas pero si con las maquinas y yo no soy una maquina, pero ya demuestra sus sentimientos aun cuando sea solo con migo y Lexi si eso es solo lo hiso para tranquilizarme y que creyera en sus palabras", y con esto en mente llego donde estaban los demás se acerco por la espalda a su hermano, al verlo todos se alejaron de Rip, el cual se dio la vuelta para ver qué pasaba, y antes que pudiera decir nada Rip le dijo

Felicidades por tu ingreso a los Loonatics –

En serio, ¿no estás enfadado por no decirte nada? –

Un poco, pero creo que comprendí que querías estar, además no lucharas solo, estaremos aquí para ayudarte y protegerte si es necesario –

No necesito que me protejan – protesto el correcaminos menor

No quise decir eso, quise decir que te apoyaremos cuando lo necesites y cuando no –

Gracias – y lo abraso fuertemente pensando que se libraría de su interrogatorio, pero le dijo al iodo

Aun me tienes que decir todo lo que sucedió – y con un sonrisa en la cara le contesto

Cuando quieras hermano, cuando quieras –

Al ver esto todos se tranquilizaron pensando que las cosas podrán ser más fáciles, excepto Zadavia, sabía que cuando un par de hermanos tienen el mismo potencial siempre habrá discusiones

Solo espero que no acurra lo mismo que me paso a mí y a mi hermano – pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, Ace la escucho y se dirigió a ella

Dices algo jefa –

Si, Loonatics tengo la información de la siguiente misión, así que no habrá tiempo de explicarle a Rip todos los detalles, siéntense – y así lo hicieron todos en sus respectivos lugares Rev sentó a su hermano entre él y Doc, cuando los vio a todos sentados Zadavia continuo

Los científicos de Frieling estuvieron analizando los datos que Doc recabo en la misión anterior, encontraron un rastro muy similar al que estaba en el planeta al que fueron – apretó un botón y una imagen tridimensional de un sistema solar de 3 soles y 8 planetas apareció sobre la mesa – en este lugar – dijo señalando el 6 planeta del sistema – creemos que ahí es donde se encuentra otro ejercito robótico, deben ir ahí y destruirlos –

¿Y cómo lo haremos? – pregunto Rip, impresionando a los demás quienes creían que no hablaría con Zadavia hasta que pasara misiones

Los científicos crearon un gusano que infectara a la computadora central y desactivara a los robots – presiono un botón y dijo – Doc el gusano esta en tu comunicador, es inofensivo mientras no lo actives, recuerda que no debes quedarte con una copia o si no desactivara también los comunicadores, ¿Alguna duda? –

No jefa – contesto Ace mientras se levantaba de la mesa y automáticamente dijo – Loonatics a sus vehículos –

Con estas órdenes todos se fueron al hangar donde estaban las motos al ver que los seguía Rip a toda velocidad, Pato se para junto a su vehículo y le dice a Doc

¿Y con quien va a viajar el chico? – a lo cual Doc con esto con toda naturalidad

Creé una extra, no hay problema – y salió corriendo a su laboratorio, mientras Pato se subía a su moto volteo a donde estaba Lexi y se le quedo viendo unos segundos que para él fueron horas, nunca había notado lo bien que se veía en su moto, en ese instante Ace se le atravesó en la vista sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que repitiera su nuevo mantra "no me gusta Lexi, no me gusta Lexi", en ese momento Doc regreso empujando la moto color gris

Solo tengo que sincronizarla con el conductor, siéntate – así lo hiso y después de apretar algunos botones la moto se volvió color azul – listo – dijo sin emoción alguna, diferencia de Rip quien no creía que estaba a punto de salir a su primera misión; Doc comenzó a darle instrucciones – se manejan exactamente igual que una motocicleta lo único deferente es esto - señalando un botón rojo sobre el volante – es el botón de armas, eso sería todo – y se fue dejando al chico concentrados

Muy bien Loonatics a volar – grito Ace mientras presionaba un botón en su vehículo abrió el portal y todos entraron, como las veces anteriores estaban en el túnel color blanco azulado, llegaron al planeta, que tenía una sustancia pegajosa color purpura, de la cual salían vapores y de vez en ves erupciones violentas, se dirigieron a la única isla que estaba en ese planeta

¿Cuál es el plan conejo? – pregunto Pato por su comunicador

Disparamos desde el aire para crear una distracción mientras que Doc, Rev y Rip entran a insertar el gusano –

¿Alguna duda con mi plan? –

¿entra en marcha en cuanto veamos robots? – pregunto Lexi

Si ¿Por qué? –

¡Porque ahí vienen las chatarras ambulantes! –

Y efectivamente frente a ellos varias decenas de robots se dirigían a ellos

El comité de bienvenida – exclamo Ace sin la menor preocupación – Doc estas a cargo del grupo dos -

Entendido Ace; chicos síganme - y diciendo esto se dirigió a una zona que parecía boscosa, seguido por los hermanos Runner, mientras que los demás le disparaban a los robots, para distraerlos y no se dieron cuenta que tres de esos siguieron a los chicos, Rip se dio cuenta cuando ya los tenían atrás de ellos

Tenemos compañía –

Sepárense –ordeno Doc, pero al igual que ellos los robots se separaron y comenzaron a seguirlos

Doc y ahora ¿Qué? – pregunto Rev

Desháganse de ellos como puedan, llévenlos a la selva, dentro de la pelea de los demás, que los destruyan los geiseres, ustedes escojan – y con esta orden Doc se fue al mar purpura, Rev dentro de la pelea y Rip se adentro en la selva, Rev se pudo deshacer de su perseguidor, pero se enfrasco en la pelea y no pudo ayudarle a Doc y a Rip que aun los tenían detrás de ellos

Tengo una idea – dijo Doc al ver que no se destruía por las erupciones purpuras, sube lo mas que puedas y ven en mi dirección

Como usted diga – y así lo hiso; vio a Doc que volaba de frente a él en dirección de colisión

Cuando te diga subes lo mas que puedas – estaban a escasos 2 metros y los dos estaban inmutados – ahora – Rip subió mientras que el bajaba haciendo que los robots se estrellaran el uno contra el otro

Doc, hermano – grita Rev al ver la explosión

Estamos bien – al escuchar a Rip se tranquilizo

No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas – comenzó a regañarlo

No es tiempo que seas mama gallina – interrumpió Pato – tenemos que destruir un ejército –

En eso tiene razón – agrego Ace – si quieres habar que sea después de la misión –

Ace, Rip y yo nos dirigiremos a la sala de control, Rev quédate en la pelea no necesitamos otro retraso de ese tipo –

Los dos dirigen al volcán que estaba en el centro de la isla, cuando de pronto otro batallón de robots se dirigirá a ellos

Ataca – grito Doc mientras presionaba el botón de su volante, seguido por Rip, volaban hacia el ejército y destruían robots haciendo una línea por donde iban a pasar, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban dentro del cráter el cual era de varios kilómetros de ancho, en el centro de este había un edificio igual al que habían visto en el planeta anterior

¿Ese es el centro de control? – pregunto Rip

Si es, pero necesitamos entrar – dijo al ver que varias decenas de robots giraban en torno al edificio

Yo me hare cargo de entretenerlos, Doctor entre y desactívelos –

No lo creo, prometí a tu hermano que te protegería además eres solo un novato –

Lo sé pero no podemos seguir dando vueltas alrededor de estas cosas, además el aire se está volviendo pesado –

Ahora que lo dices tienes razón – Doc reviso los escáneres en si vehículo, y se dio cuenta que los vapores eran tóxicos así que les hablo a los demás – Los vapores de este planeta son tóxicos, deben irse inmediatamente -

No Doc, tenemos que terminar la misión – le contesto Ace con cierta dificultad

Ya les está afectando, deben de irse –

No – contesto Furia – en ese caso deberíamos de atacar el cráter, distraer a los guardias de ahí adentro también –

Buena idea Furia – y son decir mas Ace, los demás Loonatics seguidos por medio centenar de robots, se dirigieron al cráter, llegaron en unos cuantos segundos y comenzaron a atacarlo atrayendo a los guardias hacia ellos

Entre Doctor – le grito Rip destruyendo mas robots

Debes venir conmigo, no te voy a dejar en el aire solo –

Yo voy con ustedes – dijo Rev mientras bajaba a lo más profundo del cráter, al igual que Doc y Rip, apenas estaban en tierra cuando fueron atacados por rayos laser de los guardias; fueron protegidos por una cúpula azul la cual no supieron su procedencia hasta que vieron a Rip, estaba con los brazos y palmas extendidas y estas brillaban en el mismo tono azul de la cúpula

Hermanito ¿tu? –

Sí, pero no se por cuánto tiempo resistiré –

En ese caso yo te cubriré – dijo Doc mientras se volteando a ver a Rev, saco el microchip con el gusano se lo puso en la mano a Rev y la cerro de este diciendo – Debes de ir e insertar el gusano, eres el más rápido, haremos la cúpula lo suficientemente grande para proteger el edificio y si pasa algo yo mismo iré por ti – y dando vuelta a donde estaba una gran puerta de metal la destrozo con sus poderes mientras que lanzaba los trosos a los robots que estaban cerca; que dicho sea de paso estaban hechos de una aleación antimagnética y que por lo tanto no eran afectados por los poderes de Doc, se paro de espaldas a Rip viendo fijamente a Rev les dijo – cuando cuente 3 saldrás corriendo, al tiempo que Rip levantaras el escudo un segundo, ¿entendieron? – ambos asintieron con la cabeza – muy bien contamos contigo Rev, 1 … 2 … 3 – en ese momento hicieron lo encomendado, Rev salió en el segundo exacto además de que Doc creó un escudo extra para apoyar a Rip, de la misma manera en que estaba este con manos y palmas extendidas a espaldas de el

Todo esto paso inadvertido por los demás miembros del equipo, quienes comenzaban a ser afectados por los humos purpuras, sus vistas eran borrosas además de perder la precisión de sus ataques y movimientos

Resistan un poco mas, Rev ya está dentro – Dijo Doc por el comunicador

Vamos Rev, tu puedes – animo Lexi

Que por primera vez no desperdicies tu velocidad – dijo Pato

Contamos contigo – termino Ace

Esto lo escucho Rev dentro del cuarto de control, que por suerte para él estaba completamente desierta

Debo darme prisa, no resistirán mucho a este paso – comenzó a teclear en la computadora que estaba en el lugar destruyendo los firewalls que protegían al sistema , mientras que afuera las cosas no mejoraban para los demás, quienes estaban a punto de desmayarse

Entren a la cúpula, estoy seguro que los protegerá – grito Doc por el comunicador al ver como los demás comenzaban a volar de manera irregular

¿Podrán resistir todos los ataques? – pregunto Ace

Por supuesto que podremos – le contesto Rip

En ese caso, Loonatics a la cúpula ahora – ordeno Ace y con esto se dirigieron a la cúpula que ahora era azul y verde

Cuando te diga abres el escudo – le dijo Doc a Rip, cuando los vio a dos metros dijo – ahora – y los escudos se abrieron el un segundo solo para dejarlos pasar a ellos, todos bajaron respirando pesadamente

El aire de aquí es mas respirable – Dijo Lexi mientras miraba a los lados

Deben de ser los escudos – Dijo Ace

Sea lo que sea, estoy agradecido de estar aquí y poder respirar tranquilamente que estar allá afuera muriendo por no poder respirar – Dijo Pato

¿están bien? – pregunto Furia a Doc y Rip

Lo estamos – le contesto Rip

Ya lo dijo el chico, ¿y ustedes? – le pregunto Ace a los demás

Mejor, ahora que podemos respirar –le contesto Ace

¿Rev como estas? – pregunto Lexi atreves de su comunicador

Mejor ahora que se que están a salvo – responde de forma aliviada, mientras seguía tecleando en la gran computadora, después de algunos segundos dijo – está listo solo resta activar el gusano – presiono una tecla y vio como la pantalla comenzaba a ser devorada por un centenar de pequeños gusanos electrónicos, entonces supo que estaba hecho, fuera las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, en el instante que Rev acciono el virus los robots dejaron de disparar se quedaron inmóviles y después cayeron uno por uno al suelo completamente desactivados

Lo hiso – dijo Lexi mientras abrasaba a Pato, quien cerrando los ojos seguía con su mantra "no me gusta", así que la empujo para que lo dejara de abrasar – deja de ser tan soberbio –

Bien hecho Rev – dijo Ace por el comunicador

No fue para tanto solo desactive los firewalls y active el gusano –

Lo hiciste en tiempo record – le dijo Furia

¿Rev donde estas?, no te veo que llegues – pregunto angustiado Doc, porque era cierto no se le veía llegar por el lugar donde antes estaba la puerta, pero no le contesto, así que insistió mas fuerte – contéstame Rev, ¿Dónde estás? – pero no recibió respuesta

Yo voy por el – dijo Ace saliendo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero vieron como el llegaba como si nada, lo dejaron entrar

¿Por qué no conestaste? – pregunto Doc bastante enojada

El gusano destruyo también mi comunicador –

Bueno ya que todo está bien es hora de irnos – todos asintieron con una sonrisa en la boca, bajaron el escudo subieron a las motos y regresaron a Blanc.

Una vez en el cuartel, Zadavia los llamo a todos

Buen trabajo Loonatics, los científicos acaban de corroborar que efectivamente, el gusano funciono de manera eficaz y no se reactivaran – y viendo al Rip continuo – Rip felicidades por tu primera misión lo hiciste muy bien –

De nada, pero no hice gran cosa –

Aprende a valorar tus actos, si no hubieras estado ahí, los gases los hubieran matado – el chico sonrió de forma apenada por la aseguración de la mujer – en cuanto a los demás ejércitos, tendremos que esperar para que aparezcan las señales –

Pues en cuanto aparezcan, los Loonatics estaremos ahí para detenerlos – dijo Ace levantándose de su asiento

Bueno hasta aquí con el séptimo y último capítulo de este fic, antes que se pregunten por qué si aun no resuelven que es el loco de los robots eso es porque lo diré en otros fics, en donde pondré la relación de Doc y Rev además de la de Lexi y pato, y terminare con un crossover donde encerraran al loco, si no están conformes, tienen una duda o sugerencia escríbanla aquí abajo.

GRACIAS A MI (S) LECTOR(ES) POR LEER ESTE FIC UN POCO CONFUSO, EXTRAÑO Y TONTO, GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA


	8. Chapter 8

DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO DE PENSAMIENTOS, RESPIRACIONES, MEDITACIONES EN POSICIÓN DE FLOR DE LOTO Y EXÁMENES REGRESE CON UN NUEVO FIC, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, CONTINUARE CON LA LINEA DE HISTORIA DE UN NUEVO LOONATIC

Todos estaban comiendo en el comedor como lo hacían antes de irse a Blanc, excepto Ace quien estaba parado frente a la ventana y viendo hacia afuera

- Dos meses – dice Ace un poco molesto – dos meses destruyendo, regimientos de robots y no encontramos ningún rastro del loco de las latas –

- Lo sabemos – dijo Doc – estamos haciendo todo lo posible analizando todos los datos de las computadoras desactivadas –

- Pero no hay nada – le contesta apretando los dientes, intentando no explotar contra sus compañeros ellos no tenían la culpa de todo esto

- Cálmate, conejo – le dijo Pato para tranquilizarlo – al menos ya es más fácil destruir esas cosas, cuando veas ya no habrán mas latas –

- Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero si no encontramos la raíz esas cosas seguirán saliendo de todos los planetas que puedan tener un espacio para operar – de repente la voz femenina de Zadavia los sacó de su plática

- Loonatics, he tomado una decisión en cuanto a las misiones de destrucción, será mejor hacer el equipo más pequeño para no llamar la atención –

- ¿Nos estas despidiendo? – pregunta Pato sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban

- No, por supuesto que no, mi plan es mandar dos o tres de ustedes para las misiones así sería más fácil pasar desapercibidos –

- Eso significa que tienes más misiones – dice Ace

- Si, de hecho es por eso que tome la decisión hemos encontrado otros 2 planetas y no podemos perder tiempo en destruir uno y seguir con el otro así que Ace, Doc, Rev y Rip irán a uno mientras que Doc, Lexi y Furia irán al otro – cuando escucho esto pato arrugo el pico, con el último que quisiera ir a una misión es con Lexi - ¿Tienes algo que decir Pato? - le pregunto Zadavia al ver su expresión

- No ninguna –

- Bien, vengan a la sala de juntas ahí les daré sus misiones – se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor, seguido por Ace y los demás, cuando llegaron se sentaron en sus acostumbrados lugares, y Zadavia continuo con la asignación de misiones – al planeta que van Pato, Lexi y Furia es llamado Gramten es un planeta de agua, ahora entienden porque los elegí a ustedes dos, los datos están en sus comunicadores, los demás irán al planeta Banfro es un planeta selvático y su tierra es muy especial, también tienen los datos en los comunicadores, lo siento por no darles más datos, pero es mejor que salgan lo antes posible –

Ace se levanto de la mesa y dijo – Loonatics, ya oyeron a la jefa es hora de patear traseros metálicos – todos se levantaron y corrieron al ya conocido hangar numero 2; después de ponerse sus clásicos trajes espaciales, al igual que Rip quien ya tenía el suyo aun cuando era idéntico al de su hermano no le importaba, subieron a las motos en equipos se abrieron los portales y entraron cada uno al suyo

Pato y los demás, que había auto nombrado equipo Beta estaban saliendo en los alrededores de un planeta completamente azul

- ¿Algún día ese pajarito amarillo nos dejara salir dentro de la atmosfera del planeta? – Lexi se ríe con esta aseguración por parte del Pato y le dice

- si Pato algún día lo hará, cuando no haya robots –

- Tiene un buen punto – Dijo Furia

- si como sea, ¿Cuándo vamos a entrar? –

- ¿No te crees el líder? – pregunto Lexi asombrada

- No después de lo que paso con la espada, y lo de hoy en la mañana me da en que pensar, es mejor que me contenga –

- Sera un poco complicado, ¿no lo crees? – pregunto divertido Furia

- Lo será, por que yo soy el más capacitado –

- Ahí está el Pato que recordaba – dijo Lexi bastante emocionada, haciendo que el Pato se pusiera colorado y agradeciera que Doc no le haya puesto cámaras a los vehículos.

Mientras tanto los demás o equipo Alfa; como los nombro Pato, salieron fuera del planeta completamente verde, como decían los libros de historia que alguna vez fue Acmetropolis, y en su tiempo fue llamado tierra.

- ¿Que tiene de especial este planeta? – pregunto Ace a Doc por el comunicador

- Su tierra tiene es una combinación de metales en forma de polvo que lo hacen un material perfecto para crear laminas de metal, para todo lo que tú quieras, pero no creo que sea de importancia para las maquinas ese metal seria vulnerable a los ataques magnéticos y electromagnéticos y sus robots están hechos para resistir estas alteraciones–

- Eso significa Doctor, ¿Qué podría controlar la tierra de este planeta? – le pregunto Rip

- Probablemente, pero no le veo la utilidad –

- No lo sé Doc, tendrías un poder extra que estas cosas no sabrían y las tomaríamos por sorpresa, será aun más fácil si pudieras hacerlo – Dijo Rev, mientras sentía como debajo de su máscara se ponía colorado sin saber porque

- Bueno, como sea no hay guardianes, deben de estar en su etapa de crecimiento, es ahora o nunca – Dijo Ace dirigiendo su nave al planeta seguido por los demás

"_de ahora en adelante les diré equipo Alfa y Beta a los equipos de Ace y Pato respectivamente para que sea más fácil identificarlos"_

El equipo Beta estaba aun en la órbita del planeta, Lexi y Pato peleaban por ver quien daba la orden

- Vamos Lexi, da la orden, ¿recuerdas?, Loonatics a volar –

- No eso lo dirás tú, creo que serias un buen líder, por el momento –

Furia quien estaba cansado de la discusión grito mientras se lanzaba al planeta

- Loonatics a volar – Ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al ver la reacción de Furia y en un segundo estaban siguiéndolo hacia el planeta completamente azul, sobre volaron un poco el planeta, no con placer por parte de Lexi, quien aun tenia nauseas al ver ese inmenso océano se puso verde mientras hacía unos ruidos muy desagradables, estaba a punto de vomitar, y Pato se dio cuenta de esto

- ¿no quieres ir con los demás?, creo que Furia y yo podemos hacernos cargo de esto – Lexi trago con fuerza para evitar que su desayuno saliera de su cuerpo y le dijo

- Claro que no, Zadavia nos dio la misión a los tres, además necesitan mi poder de ondas cerebrales radiales –

- ¿ondas cerebrales radiales? – le pregunto Pato confundido

- si la forma que toman mi poderes bajo el agua, no eres el único que puede nombrar sus poderes –

- si como sea, sería más que razonable que nos sumerjamos antes que vomites tú desayuno –

- cuando digas – Dijo Furia con una sonrisa, sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos dos

- Ahora – dijo Pato sin emoción, y todos entraron en esa basta extensión de agua que cubría todo el planeta, debajo todo se veía tan claro ya que estaban en las capas superiores del agua conforme bajaban la luz del sol disminuía mientras que un extraño resplandor azul cubría la parte baja del ese mar

- Furia podrías, practicar un poco tu lectura diciéndonos que información nos dio Zadavia acerca del planeta – Dijo Pato al percatarse del resplandor azul

- como digas – presiono un botón y toda la información se desplego en una pantalla frente a él – el planeta está completamente cubierto por agua, la radiación que vemos debajo de nosotros es un efecto fosforescente natural del planeta, las causas aun no son encontradas, hay todo tipo de fauna marina idéntica a la de Acmetropolis, además los nativos del planeta son una especie de hombres-pez, tipo sirenas si ustedes quieren verlo así, su piel es azul y pueden camuflajearse con el ambiente –

- ¿son hostiles? – pregunto Lexi un poco preocupada

- según el reporte de Zadavia no lo son, pero quien sabe cómo se comporten después de ser invadidos por esas cosas –

- Tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos directamente a la planta y desactivemos los robots, después los habitantes pueden hacer con ellos lo que quieran –

- Hablaste como un líder – le dijo Lexi a Pato

- como sea tenemos que terminar rápido, no creo que tú resistas mucho tiempo en el agua –

Siguieron navegando en dirección que les mostraban sus radares, pero de pronto el radar de Lexi le marco que algo los estaba siguiendo

- chicos tenemos compañía –

- ¿de qué hablas?, no hay nada – dijo Pato restándole importancia

- los radares están captando algo – Dijo Furia quien estaba entre estos dos

- ya lo capte, pero no veo nada, debe ser solo unos peces – cuando dijo esto unos rayos amarillos salieron de la nada golpeando sus vehículos

- ¿desde cuándo los peces lanzan rayos? – pregunto Lexi esquivando un segundo ataque

- no lo sé pero tenemos que descubrir cómo detenerlos – dijo Furia esquivando una roca la cual fue golpeada y destruida por otro de esos rayos

- Lexi, sé que no aceptaras pero debes salir y disparar tus ondas cerebrales, Furia y yo te cubriremos –

Ella asintió con determinación, salió expulsada de su vehículo cuando le lanzaron un par de rayos y sin más utilizó su poder golpeando por todos lados a rocas, peces y al parecer al agua ya que se escuchaban gritos cuando pasaba este cuando acabo solo se escuchaba como salían nadando lo que sea que los había atacado

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Pato nadando hacia Lexi

- no lo sé pero debemos de descubrirlo antes que todo esto empeore – dijo Furia acercándoseles

Pato miro hacia donde habían caído sus vehículos después de ser expulsados de estos y vio a una especie de tritón que estaba inconsciente en el lecho marino, sobre varias rocas que brillaban de color azul

- creo que encontré quienes nos estaban atacando – dijo mientras señalaba hacia abajo

- deberíamos ir a ayudarlo – dijo Lexi mientras nadaba hacia donde estaba inconsciente el Gramteniano, sin dejar que los chicos le contestaran algo y tuvieron que seguirla no muy conforme por parte de Pato.

Mientras tanto en Banfro los demás estaban caminando en medio de esa selva que parecía interminable ya que tuvieron que dejar los vehículos, "las radiaciones de este planeta afectan los sistemas de navegación, pudiéramos estrellarnos y llamar la atención" fueron las palabras exactas de Doc

- Deberíamos de detenernos para descansar – dijo Rip

- ¿Desde cuándo te cansas? – le pregunto Ace sin prestarle intención, ya sabía que era por Rip

- Yo no me siento cansado – se apuro a decir Rip, adivinando las intenciones de su hermano, aunque acepto que fuera un Loonatic y lo defendió de su padre aun lo sobreprotegía como si no pudiera valerse de sí mismo "también soy un héroe", pensaba para sí mismo

- Yo tampoco, si te sientes cansado, puedes regresar a la base – dijo Doc sin medir sus palabras

- ¿Por qué regresaría a la base?, no soy un debilucho –

- Pues no te comportes como uno y sigue, tenemos que acabar con esta misión – lo regañó Ace, quien últimamente se estaba comportando muy raro

- Faltan aproximadamente 3 minutos a este paso para llegar a la zona que indicaron mi escáner antes que fueran afectados por las radiaciones –

- Creo que vi la importancia de este planeta para el que sea que construye estas cosas – dijo Rip intentando desvanecer el silencio incomodo entre ellos

- ¿A si?, ¿Cuál? – pregunto Doc con escepticismo

- Si esas cosas tuvieran un poco del metal de esta tierra los escáneres no podrían detectarlos y dañar los circuitos de todos los que se acerquen a ellos –

- Esa es una buena teoría – dijo Ace mientras veía como los arboles se acababan poco a poco, estaban a punto de llegar al lugar señalado por Doc – estamos cerca, tengan cuidado –

De repente una lanza salió de la nada dirigida directamente al pecho de Doc

OK, OK, OK SE QUE NO ES MUY BUENO DEJAR LAS HISTORIAS A MEDIAS PERO ASI LO HARE; AUN CON EL PELIGRO QUE MIS POCOS LECTORES NO ME LEAN MAS, NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA QUE ESPERO SEA DENTRO DE MUY POCO


	9. Chapter 9

CONTINUO CON LA HISTORIA DESDE EL PUNTO EN QUE ME QUEDE LA ULTIMA VEZ; DISFRUTENLO, POR CIERTO LOONATICS UNLEASHED Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE WARNER BROTHERS ESTE SOLO ES UN FIC UN POCO MAL HECHO

De repente una lanza salió de la nada dirigida directamente al pecho de Doc la cual fue detenida por el poder de Rip

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Rip mientras se la acercaba y la tomaba preparándose para un segundo ataque

- No lo sé, pero creo que viene algo y no creo que tenga buenas intenciones – dijo Rev mientras su escáner le indicaba esto, además de sentirse como un estúpido al no ver que algo los acechaba

- Loonatics maniobras pre-ataque ahora – ordeno Ace, todos se pusieron en guardia listos para cualquier cosa, vieron como unos matorrales se movían frente a ellos y salía un pequeño plumífero de color café claro, su penacho era muy parecido a como lo usaba Rip, en sus brazos plumas que le llegaban hasta el piso, vestido con una especie de armadura que consistía en una pechera que le cubría un poco mas debajo de la cintura, sus piernas completamente cubiertas, sus pies con botas como las que usaban ellos, sus brazos solo eran protegidos desde la muñeca hasta el codo además de eso solo tenía unas hombreras demasiado grande para él, todo en color morado; su cara reflejaba angustia, enojo y confusión, cuando dio unos pasos hacia ellos levanto el brazo derecho, dejando ver su manos; hacia donde estaba Rip, el sintió como le era arrebatada la lanza y se dirigía hacia el niño, conforme se acerca a este se detenía y la tomo cuando estuvo frente a él completamente estática vio a Doc y a Rip quien estaba junto a él y les dijo con una voz de niño

- No te preocupes hermano te librare de las garras de el – y corrió en dirección de Doc dio un salto con la lanza en alto y cuando le iba a dar el golpe Rip lo detiene poniendo su propio brazo derecho como escudo, mientras que con el derecho mantenía al niño flotando en el aire, la lanza había golpeado en el antebrazo de Rip pero no había tocado su piel solo daño un poco la armadura

- ¿Qué piensas que ibas a hacer niño? – le pregunto Rip

- Liberarte de él, sé que no recuerdas nada, pero él es el enemigo, secuestro a todos los de la aldea y los obliga a hacer cosas –

Ace se acerco al niño por la espalda, lo tomo de la cintura y lo puso en la tierra haciendo que lo mirara, bajó a su altura – Este coyote, no hiso nada de eso, nosotros venimos a derrotar al malo que entro en ese planeta –

- ¿En serio? – pregunto con desconfianza

- Somos los Loonatics guardianes del universo, ese es nuestro compromiso ayudar a la gente que está en problemas, pero no podemos ayudarlos si nos atacan con lanzas – cuando Ace dijo esto se volteo a ver a Doc quien estaba sacándole la lanza de la armadura de Rip mientras se aseguraba que el chico estuviera bien, cuando se aseguro que no le paso nada comenzó a analizar la punta de esta, lo vio le dio una sonrisa sincera pero sin mostrarle los dientes, el niño estaba asustado y no quería asustarlo mas

- No paso nada – Dijo Rip agachándose a la altura del niño, Rev miraba la escena no sabía si reclamarle al niño, a Doc o a Rip por lo sucedido, este ultimo lo volteo a ver y le dijo - ¿Verdad? – Rev trago saliva y asintió sin decir una sola palabra

- Me llamo Frunt – dijo el niño viendo a Rip

- Mucho gusto, soy Rip, ellos son Ace, Doc y mi hermano Rev – dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno

- El material que está hecha esta lanza es impresionante, es aun más resistente y ligero que el material de nuestros trajes – dijo Doc sin quitarle la vista de encima a esta

- Es un material que abunda en el planeta pero solo se encuentra bajo tierra –

- Doc, piensas lo que yo estoy pensando – le dijo Ace levantándose del piso

- Piensan usar este material para hacer más robots – le contesto Doc

-Exacto, tenemos que apresurarnos o el futuro de este planeta estará en riesgo –

- Yo quiero ayudar – dijo Frunt cuando escucho esto

- No lo creo, es demasiado peligroso – le contesto Ace

- Deberías regresar a tu casa – dijo Rip

- No puedo está destruida, junto con toda la aldea, soy el único que sobrevivió a la invasión –

- ¿Qué tan lejos esta de aquí? – le pregunto Doc mientras le entregaba su arma

- Como a 100 metros, ¿Por qué? – le contesto mientras se la ponía en el hombro

- Parece que mi escáner lo único que capto fue el lugar donde atacaron no donde están ellos –

- Tenemos dos misiones, destruir a los robots y ayudar a Frunt y a todos los de este planeta – dijo Rip

- Te equivocas – le contesto Ace con severidad – nuestra misión es destruir a los robots, lo demás es trabajo extra – con esta aseguración de su líder todos se le quedaron viendo incrédulos, no ponían creer que Ace Bunny pensara así, el dio una sonrisa y continuo – Pero no significa que no lo vamos a hacer – al escuchar esto todos se quedaron más tranquilos, no hubieran creído que su líder no quisiera ayudar a los demás

- Síganme, los llevare a lo que fue mi aldea – y diciendo esto comenzaron otra vez la marcha con el chico frente a ellos, después de algunos minutos, Rip comenzó a hacerle platica

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Frunt? –

- Por supuesto –

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

- 13 recién cumplidos –

- Te ves más joven, como si tuvieras 10 – dijo Doc al escuchar esto

- Lo sé, pero aun cuando no luzca amenazante soy un guerrero – mientras decía esto se veía las ruinas de lo que parecía fue alguna vez una ciudad hecha de piedra, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la destrucción que había causado quien sabe quien, lo único que parecía estar en pie era una construcción cuadrada que estaba frente a ellos

- Estos son los restos de lo que fue mi hogar – le dijo el niño mientras les señalaba con el brazo le destrucción que estaba frente a ellos, nadie pudo decir nada, era un adolecente de 13 años sin nadie que lo acompañara, todos estaban seguros que la misión de los demás era más sencilla

Mientras tanto en el fondo del planeta Gramten estaba un chico de la misma edad de los miembros más jóvenes de los Loonatics; su piel era de color azul, desnudo del pecho a la cintura, sus brazos cubiertos de la muñeca hasta el codo, sus partes nobles cubiertas por un short que le llegaba a las rodillas todo de color verde al igual que su pelo, en lugar de pies tenia aletas y en sus codos otro par de aletas, estaba recostado sobre una cama de algas; Lexi estaba sentada junto a él esperando a que despierte mientras que Pato y Furia vigilaban si se acercaba algo, pero en realidad Pato lo único que hacía era ver la escena, hasta que en su mente se cruzo una idea "si no le digo lo que siento me voy a volver loco", se dio la vuelta para hablar con ella y en ese momento el chico que estaba en el suelo abrió los ojos y vio a Lexi, sonrió y le dijo

- ¿He muerto y estoy en el cielo? – a lo cual ella se sonrojo y mientras le daba una sonrisa le contesto

- No, sigues vivo – Pato al escuchar esto se acerco formo una bola de aqua densa en su mano y le dijo amenazantemente

- Pero si quieres puedo mandarte al otro mundo –

- ¡Pato!, ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – dice volteándolo a ver con el ceño fruncido

- Es solo una broma – dice mientras desaparece su poder, Lexi se voltea a ver al chico restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, pero el tenia en su cara un gesto de horror además de tener un tono más claro de azul en todo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado, le volvió a sonreír y le dijo

- No le tomes importancia a lo que dijo él, solo esta abrumado por la presión del agua – Pato al escuchar esto puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a vigilar otra vez además de avisarle a Furia que el chico había despertado, viendo esto se calmo y suspiro de forma aliviada Lexi le pregunto para que se calmara - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- Me llamo Zane –

- Mucho gusto, soy Lexi, el chico que se acaba de ir se llama Pato y el que esta mas allá es Furia, somos parte del equipo Loonatics –

- Entonces no son robots –

- No que yo sepa, venimos a detener a los robots que están en este planeta –

- Eso significa que les debo una disculpa, mis amigos y yo los atacamos creyendo que lo eran –

- Disculpa aceptada, yo también te debo una, perdón por dejarte inconsciente –

- Solo te defendías no hay porque pedir disculpas – ambos se rieron, con lo cual a Pato comenzó a hervirle la sangre en la cabeza; cuando por fin se había decidido a decirle a Lexi lo que siente un chico comenzaba a pretenderla, así que se acerco para arruinar el momento que tenían ellos dos

- Muy bien parece que ya estas mejor, Lexi deberíamos irnos ya, tenemos una misión y no podemos olvidarla –

- Pero no podemos dejar Zane aquí solo debemos dejarlo en un lugar seguro – mientras decían esto Furia vio como varios robots comenzaban a taladrar el suelo, volteo con los demás y les hiso señas para que se acercaran, pero no le hacían caso porque Lexy y Pato seguían discutiendo, hasta que Zane señalo a Furia diciendo

- Furia les estaba hablando – ambos voltearon y al ver que le pedía que se acercaran fueron donde estaba el, no sin antes Lexi le dijo al chico que estaba aun en el suelo

- Quédate aquí, regresamos en un momento – se alejaron y ocultándose detrás de un arrecife vieron toda la operación que hacían, comenzaron a taladrar el suelo y cuando tuvieron un agujero bastante grande metieron un aparato que parecía ser una bomba, lo activaron e hiso explosión creando una mina en el suelo

- ¿Qué están planeando? – se preguntó Furia

- Quieren destruir el planeta – le contesto Pato

- No lo creo, quieren algo más, este planeta debe de tener algo bajo el lecho marino – dijo Lexi

- lo único que hay son minerales inestables, que producen que las rocas brillen – dijo Zane, quien estaba junto a ellos, asustando a los demás

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías de estar descansando – le dijo Lexi en voz baja mientras se escondía aun mas

- Ya me siento mejor, además también son problemas de mi planeta – dijo Zane sin dejar de mirar a los robots, cuando entraron a la mina, el se levanto y dijo – Es nuestra oportunidad, debemos atacar – pero no pudo nadar hacia la mina porque Pato lo tenía tomado por el brazo

-No es la mejor idea, además para desactivarlos tenemos que encontrar la computadora central –

- Nosotros ya lo encontramos, pero entrar ahí no es fácil, ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido acercarnos para destruir la computadora –

- Que bueno que no la han destruido, lo único que hubieran logrado es que se volvieran locos – dijo Furia acercándoseles

- Es cierto será mejor que te llevemos a casa y después nos iremos a desactivar a los robots – dijo Lexi alejándose de ellos, por alguna razón sentía que no debía de estar cerca de ellos dos, fue seguida por Furia y detrás de ellos Pato jalando por el brazo a Zane quien quería atacar a como diera lugar a los robots de la mina; cuando estuvieron cerca de sus vehículos Lexi se acerco a Zane y a Pato quien aun lo tenia del brazo, vio a este ultimo y por alguna razón Pato lo soltó sin decir una palabra y se fue con Furia a ayudarlo para acomodar las motos ya que se enterraron a la hora de caer, Lexi comenzó a hablar con Zane, quien no entendía lo que pasaba

- Se que quieres ayudar pero eres muy joven –

- Pero soy un guerrero – grito el chico

- Los guerreros no pelean solos y sin un plan –

- Claro que tengo un plan –

- ¿A si? – pregunto con escepticismo – ¿Qué vas a hacer?, golpear a todos los robots hasta que no quede ninguno – Zane no dijo nada ante la aseguración de Lexi, al ver esto suspiro y continuo hablando – me lo imaginaba, ese era tu plan, bueno es un pésimo plan, principalmente porque vas solo, así que sería mejor que nos lleves a tu hogar estoy segura que encontraremos la forma en que nos ayudes –

- Muy bien, pero no voy a ir dentro de esas cosas – dijo señalando las motos las cuales ya estaban en el lecho marino listas para salir

- Como quieras, nosotros te seguimos –

- No, lo mejor será que vengan nadando, pueden confundir la escena y creer que estoy siendo perseguido –

- Por supuesto – Le hiso una seña a Zane para que esperara y nado hacia sus compañeros para explicarles la situación del porque no usarían sus vehículos

- Como quieras, jefa – dijo Pato haciendo que Lexi frunciera el ceño – Te ves bien con el ceño fruncido –

- ¿Qué te está pasando Pato?, ¿La presión del agua es demasiada para tu cerebro? –

- Furia, ¿podrías irte a ver a Zane?, quiero hablar con Lexi a solas – Furia solo asintió y se fue con el chico quien no entendía porque estaban tardando tanto

- Muy bien ¿Por qué hiciste que se fuera Furia? –

- Porque lo que tengo que decirte te lo tengo que decir a ti y solo a ti – nadó para estar a la altura de los ojos de ella y le dijo sin apartarle la mirada – Me gustas Lexi Bunny – ella solo se quedo pasmada y con la boca abierta sin poder decir nada

POR FIN LE DIJO LO QUE SENTIA, ahora solo falta que Lexi le conteste que también le gusta para que sea un buen comienzo, pero no lo sabrán hasta mi siguiente actualización, siento como si estuviera escribiendo una telenovela, pero toda historia debe tener un poco de todo ¿o no?

Ya saben dejen comentarios aquí abajo si les gusto y si no también escríbanme; todos los comentarios los leo y los tomo en cuenta.

**NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEERME**


	10. Chapter 10

Como ya es costumbre continuare desde donde me quede en el capitulo anterior

- Pato… ¿en serio? … ¿Desde cuándo? – no podía pronunciar una sola frase de corrido; la noticia que le acababa de dar era muy fuerte

- No estoy bien seguro, desde poco antes de la primera pelea con los robots –

- ¿Cuándo?- volvió a preguntar

- No lo sé cuando te tome de la mano solo fue un reflejo así que no lo tome en cuenta, y después cuando estabas llorando porque creías que estaba muerto, además con el beso me hiciste pensar; primero lo intente ignorar pero no puedo, cuando te vi tan preocupada por el chico azul, me dieron celos además quería decírtelo desde antes, pero no pude y ahora que te lo dije sé que no me quieres de la misma manera y ¿Cómo hacerlo? soy un pato y tu una hermosa coneja, debes de estar con uno de tu especie, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho que me gustas y si no te lo decía iba a explotar y te pondría en peligro y a los demás y no podría hacerte daño – el Pato no estaba consciente de lo que decía, sus palabras salían de su pico como una ametralladora y dejaban aun mas confundida a Lexi quien simplemente no podía relacionar todo lo que él decía

- Pato…yo…no puedo quererte – le dijo mientras se alejaba nadando, dejándolo solo y con los ojos llorosos, dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se decía

- Ya lo sabía, pero aun así duele – y siguió a los demás quienes ya estaban en camino hacia donde vivía Zane.

Mientras nadaban Lexi se veía completamente distraída tanto que no vio que estaba a punto de chocar contra una roca muy grande y fue sacada del camino por Zane

- ¿Qué? – pregunto cuándo se sintió pegada al cuerpo de el chico

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado mientras dejaba de nadar

- Si claro, solo estoy un poco cansada –

- Deberíamos de descansar – dijo Furia acercándoseles

- ¿Y si usamos los propulsores de los trajes? – dijo Pato sin ver a Lexi – estoy seguro que también han de servir bajo el agua –

- Es una buena idea – dijo Furia preparándose para activar el sistema de vuelo - pero primero déjenme ver si es seguro y manejable –

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? –le pregunto Lexi preocupada, y le contesto de la forma más natural que pudo

- Por supuesto además soy el más resistente de todos ustedes, así que no me pasará nada – ella asintió y se alejo un poco de Furia al igual que Zane quien aun la tenía por los hombros, pero Pato no se movió ni un centímetro, Furia respiro hondo y activo el sistema desde su comunicador, salió disparado a toda velocidad mientras dejaba detrás de sí una estela de burbujas, esquivando rocas, algas y algunos peces, dio vueltas para comprobar que no había ningún problema, se dirigió a donde estaban los demás y apago los propulsores deteniéndose a unos metros delante de donde lo estaban esperando nado a donde estaban los demás y con una sonrisa en su boca les dijo

- Es bastante fácil, lo único es que si quieres detenerte tienes que apagar el sistema y ponerte en posición vertical –

- ¿Puedes nadar a esa velocidad? – pregunto Lexi volteando a Zane

- Por supuesto – le contesto con algo de arrogancia

-Entonces, vamos – dijo Pato acercándose a ellos

Zane soltó a Lexi y se puso a nadar a gran velocidad, seguido por los Loonatics quienes no tenían problemas en seguirlo, después de unos minutos a gran velocidad Zane les hiso señas para que disminuyeran la velocidad y así lo hicieron hasta que quedaron completamente inmóviles

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – pregunto Pato

- Desde aquí tenemos que nadar lo más calmadamente posible, estamos cerca de la ciudad y si nos ven que vamos a toda velocidad –

- Pueden creer que te estamos persiguiendo – completo la frase Lexi

- Exacto – y con esto comenzaron a nadar lo más tranquilamente posible, pero no se dieron cuenta que otro habitante del planeta idéntico a Zane solo que de forma femenina los estaba observando y se dijo a si misma

- Los tengo – y lanzo un puñetazo hacia donde estaba Lexi del cual salió un rayo idéntico al que los había atacado antes, todos voltearon al escuchar el zumbido del ataque que se dirigía hacia la chica, Pato apenas se dio cuenta del lugar al que se dirigía el rayo se puso en el camino de éste sirviéndole de escudo viviente a Lexi quien solo pudo gritarle

- Pato, no – el rayo le dio de lleno en el pecho gritando del dolor que le produjo y cayó inconsciente al lecho marino, Lexi al borde de las lágrimas fue a ayudarlo pero otro rayo la detuvo justo a medio camino volteo de donde vino este y vio a la chica de color azul, vestida idéntica que Zane solo que la parte de arriba estaba cubierta por una especie de bikini, todo de color púrpura al igual que su pelo

- Uno menos faltan dos – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en la cara y dirigiéndose a Zane le grito – huye – mientras lanzaba otro rayo hacia Lexi, quien lo esquivo sin el menor problema y se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde estaba la chica ante la mirada atónita de Zane y de Furia quienes estaban junto a Pato, Lexi llego frente a la chica y sin decirle nada la golpeó en el estómago lanzándola a varios metros de ahí

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le dijo Lexi a la chica mientras nadaba a darle otro ataque pero fue recibida por un gancho derecho en la mandíbula que la desvió de su camino, pero gracias a sus propulsores dio una vuelta en u antes de estrellarse en contra de una roca y fue en contra de la chica que comenzaba a verse preocupada, cuando Lexi se le acerco lo suficiente comenzó a lanzarle rayos los cuales eran esquivados por Lexi quien después de algunos minutos de pelea se pudo detrás de la chica y le lanzó sus ondas cerebrales dejándola inconsciente, hasta que vio como la chica dejaba de flotar y se dirigía al fondo reaccionó y la tomó por la cintura llevándosela a donde estaban los demás la recostó cerca de donde estaba Pato Zane la vio, se inclinó junto a la chica y le dijo a la chica

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí Zadina? –

- ¿La conoces? – pregunto Lexi al escucharlo con su super-oido aún cuando estaba a varios metros de ahí

- Si, ella es mi amiga se llama Zadina, pero no se que está haciendo aquí, las mujeres están de ultimo refuerzo en la ciudad, ellas no salen a pelear solo si – se quedo en shock al recordar en las situaciones extremas en las que se encontraba su pueblo

- ¿Solo si? – pregunto Lexi desconcertada

- Solo si hubiera una guerra, o una invasión a gran escala –

- Van a atacar donde está la computadora – dijo Furia adivinando los pensamientos de todos

- Tenemos que ir antes que la destruyan, si lo hacen el planeta estará perdido – dijo Pato incorporándose después del ataque que recibió

- Tú no vas a ningún lado – dijo Lexi empujándolo por el pecho para que se volviera a acostar – estas muy herido sería mejor que te quedaras –

- Soy un Loonatic, guardián del universo al igual que los demás, no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada – dijo quitándose de encima la mano de Lexi y levantándose del suelo

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Zadina? – pregunto Zane preocupado por la chica, quien aun estaba inconsciente

- Te quedaras con ella y cuando despierte iras con los demás de tu especie y les dirás que no nos ataquen – dijo Lexi

- Si es que no nos han matado antes – dijo Furia preocupado

- No lo creo necesario - dijo Zane mientras se arrancaba unas escamas de sus brazos y se las ponía a los chicos en el brazo derecho

- Y esto ¿Para qué es? – le pregunto Pato antes que le pusiera una escama sobre su brazo

- Esta es una señal de amistad en el planeta, si los ven con estas escamas en el brazo no los atacaran, pero deben de asegurarse de que no se les caigan hasta que desactiven la maquina o si no creerán que son enemigos – y cuando termino de decir esto Pato dejo que le pusiera esa escama en su armadura

- Muy bien chicos, vámonos – dijo Lexi mientras salían a toda velocidad, siguiendo el punto que les marcaban sus rastreadores, cuando llegaron vieron un par ejércitos enfrentándose, eran los Gramtenianos contra los robots

- ¿Nos adentramos en la pelea? – pregunto Furia al ver las explosiones

- Tenemos que hacerlo si llegan antes a la computadora que nosotros la destruirán y eso no será bueno – dijo Lexi mientras se dirigía hacia la pelea seguida por los demás, esquivando ataques de ambos bandos, conforme se acercaban los rayos se hacían mas y mas frecuentes, además de hacerse mas difíciles de esquivar

- Tengo una idea – dijo Pato mientras se tele-transportaba entre Furia y Lexi los tomaba de los hombros y antes que ellos se dieran cuenta estaban dentro del centro de control de los robots

- ¿Pero qué? – fue lo único que Lexi pudo decir antes de caer en cuenta lo que había pasado

- Es mejor buscar la computadora lo más rápido posible- dijo Pato mientras nadaba adentrándose en el edificio, al igual que los otros dos, pasaron algunos minutos sin encontrar absolutamente nada, hasta que Lexi al abrir una puerta encontró lo que estaban buscando la computadora central, entro en la habitación mientras presionaba un botón en su comunicador estableciendo la comunicación con los otros

- La encontré chicos –

- Muy bien vamos para halla – le contesto Furia desde el otro lado, estaba frente a la computadora cuando un ruido se escucho afuera además de una fuerte vibración, un robot había chocado con la estructura del edificio o al menos eso es lo que había escuchado

- Lexi – grita Pato quien había aparecido detrás de ella – ¿Qué estas esperando?, inserta el virus – Lexi lo volteo a ver, asintió saco una tarjeta electrónica de un compartimiento debajo de su comunicador y lo inserto en la primera ranura donde podía entrar esta, presionó un botón en su comunicador y vieron como la pantalla se ponía roja, después como cientos de gusanos comenzaban a comerse la pantalla

- Eso fue todo amigos – dijo Pato recordando lo que siempre decía Pinkster cuando estaban en el orfanatorio – Es mejor que nos vallamos Lexi –

- No, aun no –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque tengo que decirte algo –

- Si es por lo que te dije, no hay problema no lo comentaré con nadie –

- Es por eso por lo quiero hablarte y si también me gustas –

- ¿Qué? – Pato no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban

- También me gustas Pato – al decir esto sintió como su cara se ponía roja

- Pero me dijiste que no podías quererme –

- Lo sé, pero cuando te vi protegiéndome de Zadina y pensé que estabas muerto, la sensación fue horrible – hasta ese momento se dio la vuelta hacia Pato el cual estaba con la sonrisa más grande que su pico le permitía

- En ese caso, Lexi ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – lo dijo mientras levantaba una mano en dirección a Lexi, con esto ella sonrió y se abalanzó a él para abrasarlo diciendo

- Claro que si Pato – en eso escucharon como alguien se reía en las afueras de ese lugar, voltearon al lugar de donde provenían esas risas y vieron a Furia con una amplia sonrisa recargado en una pared y los dijo

- El océano siempre une a las personas – al escuchar esto solo pudieron reírse mientras ocultaban sus caras en el cuello del otro, entonces escucharon un gran estruendo proveniente de arriba del edificio además vieron como se agrietaba el techo y caía polvo

- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Furia al ver como comenzaba a caer partes del techo

- No lo sé, pero es mejor que salgamos de aquí – le dijo Pato mientras lo tomaba del brazo y con Lexi de la cintura los tele-transportó fuera del lugar.

Aparecieron a un kilometro del edificio y vieron como los habitantes del planeta estaban lanzando los robots ahora desactivados al centro de control y después de algunos segundos venirse abajo por el peso de estos con lo cual Furia dijo

- Salimos justo a tiempo unos segundos más y estaríamos enterrados bajo esos escombros – entonces todos los que estaban ahí los voltearon a ver y sin mas se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar, asi que Pato puso a Lexi detrás de él y también se puso en guardia seguido de Furia quien mostró su escama al momento de hacer esto, el Gramteniano que estaba frente a ellos y parecía ser el líder les grito a los demás

- No ataquen – se acercó a ellos y les pregunto - ¿De dónde sacaron esas escamas? – mientras señalaba la brazo de Furia a lo cual él contestó

- Un chico de su especie nos las puso como signo de amistad –

- Zane – se apresuró a decir Lexi mientras salía detrás de los chicos

- ¿Mi hijo? – preguntó extrañado el hombre quien vestía idéntico a Zane lo único diferente era el color de su pelo y traje los cuales eran rojos – Pero si fue capturado por los robots -

- No, su hijo y los demás que estaban con él creyeron que nosotros éramos robots al vernos en nuestros vehículos – dijo Pato al recordar el primer encuentro con el chico

-¿Y dónde está en este momento? –

- Aquí – todos se voltearon al escuchar la voz del chico que se acercaba rápidamente junto con Zadina quien ya estaba completamente recuperada del ataque que recibió por parte de Lexi, con esto todos sonrieron y cuando estuvieron frente a frente Zadina hablo dirigiéndose a los Loonatics

- Perdón por haberlos atacado – y sin decir nada más beso a Pato en la mejilla haciendo que Lexi se molestara, pero cuando vio que también besaba Furia se relajó cuando estuve frente a ella antes que se le acercara Lexi le dijo

- Perdón por haberte golpeado –

- Defendías a tu amado, yo también lo hice –

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Lexi bastante confundida, pero recibió la respuesta de parte de Zane

- Es mi prometida – dentro de sí Pato pensaba "y aún así le coqueteaste a Lexi" pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo mantuvo esos pensamientos en su cabeza volteó a ver a Lexi quien le sonrió como una cómplice ella estaba pensando lo mismo de Zane

- ¿Y cómo los derrotaron? – preguntó Zane a los demás, a lo cual se padre le contestó

- No tengo idea, solo de detuvieron – Lexi les comenzó a explicar lo sucedido

- Nosotros introdujimos un virus que dañó a los robots, ya no se reactivarán – al escuchar esto el hombre delante de ellos volteó a ver a los demás guerreros del planeta y les gritó

- La guerra ha terminado gracias a estos muchachos – y con esto todos los habitantes del planeta comenzaron a lanzar gritos y rayos por todos lados en forma de triunfo volteo a ver a los chicos y continuó – deberíamos hacerles una fiesta de agradecimiento – a lo cual le contesto Pato, sorprendiendo a todos

- Solo hicimos nuestro trabajo, pero gracias de todos modos –

- ¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto Lexi sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, y le respondió tomándola de la cintura

- Te tengo a ti, eso es suficiente para mí – Lexi se puso colorada mientras que Furia comenzó a reírse por la escena, de repente su comunicador comenzó a sonar distrayéndolos a todos de ese momento, Furia contestó

- Furia –

- ¿Terminaron con la misión? – le pregunto Zadavia quien estaba al otro lado

- Si, ¿Paso algo malo? –

- Sus compañeros pidieron ayuda, la misión es más grande de lo que pensaban, los necesitan ahora – Lexi se separó de Pato y tomando la comunicación en su propio comunicador le dijo

- Iremos enseguida –

- Zadavia fuera – y con esto todos se quedaron viendo entre sí, y el padre de Zane les dijo

- Les deseo suerte en su misión chicos – a lo cual Lexi le contestó

- Gracias, espero que puedan recuperarse de esta invasión –

- Tenemos que irnos ya – le dijo Pato – y se dirigió al más grande de ahí, en forma de excusa – Nuestros vehículos están un poco lejos – y él le contestó

- Nosotros los acompañaremos – hiso señas a cuatro soldados para que se acercaran y comenzó a darles órdenes

- Ustedes 2 retiren a todos a la ciudad y comiencen con la recolección de todos los minerales que extrajeron los invasores y sellen las minas, los demás vengan con nosotros haremos una diligencia para estos chicos –

Los soldados asintieron dos se fueron con la multitud mientras que los otros dos se pusieron al lado de los Loonatics – Cuando quieran – dijo el hombre mientras hacia un ademan con la mano, los demás asintieron y comenzaron a nadar junto con los demás hasta donde estaban sus motos cuando por fin llegaron se subieron a estas y antes que se fueran Zane se acercó a Pato y le dio un pedazo del mineral mientras le decía

- Esto es lo que estaban sacando de las minas, fui a ver antes de que desactivaran los robots, para algo lo querían y tal vez tú y tus amigos puedan descubrir para que – Pato aceptó la roca y asintió mientras la ponía junto a él cerró el vehículo y salieron disparados hacia arriba cuando por fin salieron de ese gran océano vieron como todos los habitantes del planeta estaban con medio cuerpo afuera y los despedían con la mano, salieron del planeta y mientras presionaba un botón Furia dijo

- Es hora de ir con los demás – y el portal se abrió frente a ellos para ir con sus compañeros

Bueno parece que todo está bien en ese planeta pero aun falta otro más a quien ayudar, pero lo diré en otro capítulo por que este ya se extendió más de la cuenta, ya saben dejen comentarios en el cuadrito de aquí abajo si les gustó o tienen alguna duda comentario o reclamación; se acerca el final de esta historia y como siempre les agradezco por leérme


	11. Chapter 11

Comenzaré de una forma distinta a como lo hago siempre, pero como yo a veces digo; hay que probar cosas diferentes, y la música de los Barenaked Ladies me está afectando en mi forma de escribir, y sin más aquí el onceavo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde la primera pelea con los demás habitantes del planeta y unos minutos antes habían mandado un mensaje a Zadavia

-La misión es más grande de lo que pensábamos – le dijo Ace a su jefa quien los veía extrañados a través de la pantalla, nunca creyó que los Loonatics no pudieran con una misión, pero lo que ella no sabía, eran las condiciones de la pelea, todos los habitantes del planeta estaban bajo una especie de control mental, lo único que hacían era extraer minerales del centro del planeta y cuando los vieron simplemente los atacaron, además todos en ese lugar tenían poderes, los que no movían las rocas, podían mover las ramas y raíces de las plantas o si no los golpeaban con chorros de agua provenientes de arroyos cercanos lo único favorable fue que Doc parecía tener control sobre las piedras del lugar, pero aun no lo controlaba del todo, así que en ese momento se estaba entrenando con Frunt, quien tenía el poder de controlar las plantas, el cual según les dijo tiempo antes de la pelea

- No es muy aceptado, nadie me tomó en serio cuando descubrí mis poderes y les dije que quería ser un guerrero, normalmente solo somos granjeros los que tenemos este poder –

Mientras tanto Ace, Rev y Rip estaban sentados dentro de la única construcción que estaba de pie en ese lugar, sentados alrededor de una mesa de piedra, pensaban en una estrategia mientras esperaban a la llegada de sus compañeros

- Primero debemos descubrir como los están controlando – pensó en voz alta Rip quien tenía una venda es su cabeza y su casco en la mesa

- ¿Para qué queremos saber cómo los controlan?, es mejor saber quién es el culpable de esto así podremos detener esto de raíz – le contesto su hermano Rev quien estaba angustiado por la situación de su hermano fue golpeado por una roca y calló inconsciente al piso

- Lo más importante es salvar a las personas secuestradas por este villano – dijo Ace mientras veía fijamente a Rev, sabía que todo esto era por su hermano Rip pero el también era un Loonatic y había aceptado el precio por serlo pero eso aun no lo entendía el mayor de los hermanos Runner. En eso escucharon un grito de Frunt que venía desde afuera, y todos salieron listos para atacar, pero cuando estaba afuera solo no vieron nada hasta que escucharon la voz de Frunt que venía desde arriba

- Bien hecho Doctor – voltearon al escuchar la voz del niño y vieron como él y Doc estaban flotando sobre una piedra que tenía un resplandor color verde, Ace se dirigió a ambos con una sonrisa

- Parece que ya dominas completamente tus nuevos poderes –

- Lo está haciendo como un profesional – le contesto Frunt también con una sonrisa en la cara; en ese momento se abrió el portal de donde salieron Pato, Furia y Lexi; ellos al ver a Doc flotando en la roca solo atinaron a dispararle con los cañones pero por suerte no se activaron así que Pato se apareció frente a Doc y lo sacó de la roca llevándolo consigo al vehículo el cual aún estaba en el aire, haciendo que Frunt cayera junto con la roca pero él saltó de ésta e hiso que creciera un hongo gigante en donde cayó sano y salvo, la piedra por otra parte fue desviada por los poderes de Rip tirándola a unos metros de donde estaban ellos

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Pato? – le grito Doc al verse dentro de la motocicleta de este

- Salvándote, de sea lo que sea que te estaba atacando – de pronto escucharon la voz de Ace por el comunicador que no le sonó menos incriminatoria que la de Doc

- No intentes ser héroe si no sabes las circunstancias – con estas palabras bajaron lo mejor que pudieron y una vez que estaban abajo Ace siguió con su discurso - ¿No viste que Doc era el que estaba controlando la piedra?, casi nos matas, si no hubiera sido por Rip quien sabe la magnitud de tu imprudencia, además Frunt ¿Dónde está él? – mientras decía esto comenzó a ver como el chico se acercaba cautelosamente hacia ellos listo para atacarlos, Doc al darse cuenta de esto le dijo para tranquilizarlo

- No te preocupes, no son enemigos, solo son amigos distraídos –

- ¿En serio? – pregunto desconfiado

- Si – dijo Lexi hincándose frente a él – Perdona a Pato por lo que hiso solo estaba protegiendo a Doc –

- Si, lo perdono sé lo que es atacar por equivocación por defender lo que más quieres – dijo recordando cómo había conocido a los Loonatics

- Por cierto, me llamo Lexi – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano

- Frunt – le contesto estrechándole la mano

- Soy Pato – dijo este acercándose a los dos

- Mucho gusto –

- Soy Furia –

- ¿Y cómo hiciste lo del hongo? – pregunto Lexi asombrada por la habilidad del chico, pero en eso se les acercó Ace y le dijo a Lexi

- Eso luego se lo explicamos lo importante ahora es que sepan de la situación actual – todos asintieron y entraron a la construcción, dentro comenzó el recuento de todo lo sucedido por parte de Rev que lo hiso en pocos minutos con lo cual todos se quedaron sin saber exactamente qué había pasado

- Haber si entiendo – dijo Pato – En este planeta todos tienen poderes, además fueron esclavizados, ahora trabajan en una mina extrayendo minerales, cuando intentaron entrar los atacaron y los vencieron y por eso Rip tiene una venda en su cabeza, Doc tiene poderes en este planeta y es por eso que estaba flotando en la roca –

- De forma resumida eso fue lo que pasó – le dijo Doc dándole la razón

- Y ¿Cuál es el plan Ace? – preguntó Lexi a su líder

- Aún no lo sé, pero sus poderes nos serán de mucha ayuda –

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto Doc confundido

- Tu puedes manejar las rocas, Lexi las plantas y Pato el agua, si jugamos nuestras cartas de modo correcto estaremos en igualdad de condiciones –

- Primero necesitamos saber las condiciones de esos túneles – dijo Furia

- Los revise con mi radar, parece que todas se unen en el fondo en una cueva gigante – dijo Rev mientras rápidamente dibujaba unas series de líneas y círculos dentro de otro circulo más grande sobre la mesa, todos se quedaron viendo fijamente este mapa hasta que Furia señalando una línea les dijo

- Esta es la mejor opción, no hay corrientes de agua cercanas así que no nos atacaran con agua –

- Pero recuerda que consiguen el agua de entre la tierra – dijo Rip recordando como aparecían agua de la nada y cortaban las rocas que lanzaba hacia ellos

- Hay manantiales en prácticamente todos los lugares – dijo Doc mientras golpeaba con el dedo índice la mesa

- En ese caso, lo mejor es esta mina – dijo Ace señalando la línea más corta – Nos llevará más rápido a donde seguramente está la computadora –

- Pero estará más custodiada – dijo Lexi

- Ya tengo un plan – le contesto Ace – Furia lanzará un tornado dentro de la cueva, eso los tomará por sorpresa, después entraremos mientras Furia sigue lanzando ataques con aire eso los llevará al fondo de la cueva, si nos atacan con agua o tierra Pato, Doc y Rip pueden detenerlos –

- ¿Pero no estás olvidando a los que controlan las plantas? – le pregunto Frunt

- Lexi y tú se encargarán de eso –

- ¿¡Vas a llevar al chico?! – le preguntó escandalizada Lexi

- Por supuesto, es un guerrero –le contesto Ace

- No lo voy a permitir – dijo Lexi mientras abrazaba al niño

- Es cierto soy un guerrero – dijo Frunt mientras se zafaba de Lexi

- Pero es muy peligroso – intento Lexi convencer al niño

- Va a estar con todos nosotros – intervino Rip, sabía lo que era que lo protegieran y que no tomaran en cuenta su opinión y con solo ver la cara de Rip; Lexi entendió lo que él pensaba, dio un suspiro mientras decía

- Esta bien – y volteando a ver a Frunt continuó – Pero siempre debes de estar junto a mí, ¿entendido? – Frunt asintió con una sonrisa en su pico, Ace se levantó de su lugar y les dijo a todos

- Loonatics es hora de atacar – y todos salieron de la construcción hacia donde se encontraba la entrada de la mina

Después de varios minutos de estar caminando estuvieron frente a la mina, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y al ver que no había nadie Ace vio a Furia y asintió hacia él, se levantó y frente a la entrada de la mina lanzó un tornado haciendo una corriente de aire dentro de esta, se escucharon gritos y golpes conforme avanzaba la corriente, Ace salió de entre los arbustos e hiso una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran, todos entraron a la mina mientras Furia seguía lanzando tornados creando rachas de viento conforme avanzaban se dejaban de escuchar los gritos por los tornados y después de unos minutos encontraron la razón; había un muro de raíces que impedía el paso, al ver esto Furia dejo de lanzar tornados; Ace volteo a ver a Lexi y a Frunt y les dijo

- Es su turno – ambos se pusieron frente a todos, las manos de Lexi comenzaron a tornarse de color verde mientras que sus ojos se volvieron rosas, Frunt levantó ambas manos hacia el muro, entonces las raíces comenzaron a retroceder dejando el paso libre

- Vamos – dijo Ace mientras corría adentrándose en el túnel, después de estar corrieron se toparon con un muro de agua, el cual intentó cortar Ace con su visión laser pero solo se levanto una capa de vapor

- Es más gruesa de lo que aparenta – dijo Doc al ver que el muro seguía intacto

- Este es un trabajo para Pato Peligro y su aqua densa – dijo Pato poniéndose frente al muro, metió las manos en este, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de su característico naranja, mientras sus manos comenzaban a formarse los huevos de este poder, abrió los brazos y destruyó el muro, así siguieron con su camino hasta que se encontraron con un muro de piedras pero antes que pudieran hacer nada Rev hablo rápidamente

- Antes que destruyan el muro dedo decirles que hay una cantidad importante de habitantes de este planeta, estoy seguro que cuando abramos el muro nos atacarán, pero además hay un sujeto que no es de este planeta –

- Debemos darnos prisa – dijo Ace y volteándose con los demás continuó –Tendremos una pelea muy complicada, no lastimen a los habitantes, solo inmovilícenlos o déjenlos inconscientes, yo me haré cargo del invasor - sacó la espada del guardián y apuntó al muro de piedra, Doc levantó las manos en dirección del muro y se dio cuenta que Rip también hacia lo mismo que él, lo volteó a ver confundido y Rip solo le respondió con una mirada confiada y una sonrisa en su pico, así que solo asintió y ambos usaron sus poderes para comenzar a tirar el muro, cuando derrumbaron al fin el muro el primero que atacó fue Furia lanzando un tornado y todos corrieron detrás de este, entrando en la cueva la cual estaba llena con los habitantes del planeta todos iguales a Frunt lo único diferente era los colores de sus plumas, de sus armaduras, y de prácticamente todas las edades, vieron al fondo de ésta un hombre con capa roja junto a la computadora, y Ace le grito

- Quieta caperucita – pero el hombre solo mostro una sonrisa por debajo de la capucha mientras decía

- No importa que me hayan encontrado es el final de ustedes y de todo el universo – se levantó la capucha dejando ver su rostro el cual era de un hombre clásico de Friling, alto, piel casi amarillezca y su pelo de color verde pistache hacían juego con sus ojos azules, además de usar un traje idéntica al de Duce, en ese momento Doc tocó su comunicador sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras que el hombre del otro lado de la cueva seguía con su sonrisa sínica en la cara y volteándose a ver a la computadora grito – ASESINENLOS – y todos los Banfrentes comenzaron a atacar a los Loonatics, tal como había pasado la ultima vez, les lanzaban rocas, chorros de agua y los intentaban golpear con ramas y raíces que salían del piso, las paredes o del techo, Ace destruía todo con su visión laser, Furia contrarrestaba los ataques con poderosos tornados, Rev corría evitando ataques y distrayéndolos para que Pato, Rip, Doc, Lexi y Frunt los atraparan con huevos de alquitrán, entre las rocas o con raíces o contrarrestaran los ataques, Ace avanzaba dentro de esta pelea acercándose al hombre de pelo verde, éste se comenzó a sentirse acorralado, tecleo algo en su computadora y un agujero negro apareció frente a él, volteó a donde estaba Ace, quien ya estaba a pocos metros de él le dio otra sonrisa y entró al agujero, cerrándose al instante teniendo al líder a escasos centímetros de la abertura

- Demonios, se escapó – hasta ese momento vio hacia su equipo, Doc estaba en el aire con una estaca de piedra en su estomago y la sangre comenzaba a gotear de esta, Rev corrió hacia un pequeño grupo de Banfrentes que estaban controlando la estaca, y los hiso volar como si fueran pinos de boliche, gracias a lo cual Rip logró sacar la estaca y lanzarla a varios metros de distancia, Rev dio una vuelta en u y capturo a Doc llevándoselo a otro lugar y dándose cuenta que no se regeneraba comenzó a decirle

- Doc, por favor no mueras, dime algo, regenérate – su armadura comenzó a mancharse con la sangre de Doc, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, puso su frente en la de él y mientras derramaba unas lagrimas en su cara le susurro – te quiero Doc, no me dejes solo – en ese instante la enorme herida que tenia Doc comenzó a sanarse, dejando un enorme hueco en su armadura, sacándole una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro de Rev, Doc abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Rev, aparto la vista y le susurro casi inaudiblemente

- Rev, bájame – hasta ese momento Rev se dio cuenta que lo tenía entre sus brazos y lo bajó sintiéndose avergonzado por la escena, por suerte para ellos aún quedaban de pie algunos habitantes del planeta y nadie vio la escena pero Lexi la escucho de principio a fin junto con los signos vitales de ambos, "¿Qué pasa entre ellos dos?" pensó mientras cubría al último Banfrente de plumas amarillas con una enredadera

- ¿Ahora qué? – le preguntó Pato consternado, pero Lexi solo lo volteó a ver dándole el mensaje de no lo sé

- Debemos descubrir como los están controlando –dijo Rip acercándoseles, en eso sonó su comunicador, era Doc quien le hablaba

- Mira detrás del cuello de alguno de ellos, revisa si tienen algún dispositivo extraño – Rip asintió y revisó al que Lexi acababa de atrapar, le levantando unas cuantas plumas amarillas y encontró una especie de pulga electrónica aferrada en el cuello de este, volvió con Doc en el comunicador

- Tiene una pulga de metal –

- Mi teoría parece ser la correcta –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Ace entrando en la comunicación entre ellos

- Son manipulados electrónicamente, al igual que los robots, acabo de revisar a un par de habitantes que están de espaldas –

- ¿Y cómo los liberamos? – pregunto Frunt, quien estaba junto a Rip

-De la misma manera en que desactivamos a los robots – le contesto Doc, Ace comprendió al instante e insertó la tarjeta y como las últimas veces la computadora se desactivó, los Banfrentes, dejaron de moverse por un segundo, parpadearon un par de veces y volvieron en sí de su trance

- Perdónenme, por lo que hicimos – escucharon detrás de Rip, era la habitante del plumaje amarillo, que estaba detrás de ellos, Lexi asintió con una sonrisa y mientras la liberaba de su prisión de enredaderas le contestó

- No hay porque pedir perdón, los obligaron a hacerlo – ella asintió correspondiéndole la sonrisa y con un movimiento de manos, liberó a todos prisioneros en tierra, al verse liberados comenzaron a liberar a los que estaban atrapados con alquitrán y entre las plantas, y ella continuó al ver que no había ningún fallecido – Me llamo Haku, y soy la líder del planeta –

- Bonito nombre – dijo Pato dándole una pequeña reverencia y poniendo el brazo en forma de escuadra frente a su pecho – soy Pato Peligro – al escuchar esto Lexi lo miro como si quisiera asesinarlo, "tenemos una hora de novios y ya le estas coqueteando a alguien más" pasaba por su mente este pensamiento, hasta que Furia le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo para sí mismo para que nadie más escuchara lo que tenía que decirle a la coneja

- No le está coqueteando, está siendo respetuoso – e inmediatamente imitó al Pato diciendo – Furia Taz –

- Rip Runner – dijo a su vez el menor de los Runner

- Rev Runner –

- Tech E. Coyote – hasta ese momento Lexi cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros dijo

- Lexi Bunny – y por ultimo Ace llegó frente a Haku e hiso la misma reverencia tal y como la estaban haciendo los demás

- Ace Bunny, soy el líder de los Loonatics –

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos Loonatics, gracias por su ayuda y también la tuya Frunt – dijo mientras volteaba a ver al chico quien estaba con la rodilla derecha en el piso y la izquierda en forma de escuadra, y el brazo derecho de la misma manera que lo hacían los Loonatics, - Gracias a ustedes ese hombre malvado fue expulsado de nuestro planeta –

- ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta? – dijo Doc levantando la vista a la mujer

- Por supuesto –

- ¿Recuerda qué minerales les obligaron a sacar? –

-Sí, recuerdo todo lo que paso, solo fue un elemento, en nuestro planeta lo llamamos blunion –

- Lo conozco, estuve realizando algunas investigaciones sobre ese material, es muy inestable al manipularlo, y hay algunas teorías que dicen, pueden lanzar una gran cantidad de energía si se manipulan correctamente –

- ¿En serio?, aquí lo manejamos para crear armas y armaduras, y nunca ha pasado nada –

- Eso es porque necesita otro mineral, que está expuesto a grandes cantidades de presión y energía – en ese momento Pato volteó a ver a Lexi y a Furia, quienes tenían la misma cara de entendimiento, ella le asintió y con este gesto decidió preguntarle a Doc

- ¿Y cómo sería ese material? – Doc lo volteó a ver y le dijo

- Según las teorías, debería de brillar muchísimo –

- En Gramten también estaban robando minerales y eran rocas que brillaban mucho – en ese momento todos se enderezaron y vieron Pato sin creer lo que acababa de decir

- Necesitamos una muestra para que Doc la analice – dijo Ace volteando a verlos

- Zan… quiero decir un habitante del planeta nos dio una muestra – dijo Lexi

- No podemos perder tiempo si ese científico tiene cantidad suficiente de material podría destruir el universo tal y como lo conocemos – Ace vio la preocupación genuina en los ojos de Doc, que solo ha visto cuando la situación ha sido realmente delicada; volteó a ver a la líder quien tenía un gesto de preocupación

- Discúlpenos, pero tenemos que irnos, el futuro del universo está en riesgo – a lo cual le contestó

- Los comprendo, yo misma los llevare a donde esté su nave –

- Está en la villa Trinity – dijo Frunt adelantándose

- Muy bien – y después de esto levanto las dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba y un pedazo cuadrado de tierra se levantó bajo sus pies y a gran velocidad salió por el mismo túnel por el que habían entrado, unos segundos después estaban frente a las ruinas, bajaron rápidamente al ver como sus motocicletas llegaban casi al instante, todos subieron lo antes posible y salieron a toda velocidad, antes que Doc cerrara su vehículo, Frunt le lanzó un trozo de blunion, el lo capturó y salió detrás de los demás, Ace presionó un botón y el agujero de gusano estaba frente a ellos y mientras sus ojos brillaban les dijo a los demás

- Nadie intenta destruir al universo sin antes vérselas con los Loonatics –

- Nadie – contestaron todos al unísono mientras entraban al portal

¿Qué les pareció?, ahora conocen algo del enemigo, próximo capítulo un poco de los sentimientos de las nuevas parejas; y espero que en uno o dos capítulos más este Fic se acabe, se ha alargado más de la cuenta y para algunos tal vez ha sido muy extraño, así que mi agradecimiento para mis lectores es doble, soportan este Fic mal hecho y no me han insultado. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización


End file.
